Harry Potter and the Court of Godric Gryffindor
by emoscreamopsycho
Summary: Dumbledore's dead, Harry is determined to find and finish off the Horcruxes. But there's still one loose end that he has to tie up....and that loose end goes by the name of Ginny Weasly. New secrets, new faces and the one ultimate goal
1. Chapter 1: Thinking

_**Extremitas Narro**_

_Prologue_

Ginny Weasly watched him walk away. He had turned his back on her. On her, on Dumbledore's tomb. He was walking away. She lifted her face upwards to study is lean figure head walking down towards the lake. Her dusky blue eyes narrowed slightly as she saw Rufus Scrimounger follow him. Ginny lowered her eyes and turned towards the white tomb. Tears began to slip out from her eyes. Not because she was lamenting the loss of her boyfriend, but the loss of a truly brilliant wizard. She could see her brother Ron comfort his girlfriend Hermione. They were meant for each other. Like two pieces of a puzzle, linked tight together; Ginny mused. They too, rose and followed Harry. She saw them talking with them by the lake. It always seemed to be those three. The mighty Trio. She could never really be accepted by them. Truthfully, Ginny thought, she wasn't accepted with any group of people….she was just there.

Ginny knew her in her heart that Harry had broken things off with her because it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to put her in harm's way. He had to work alone. Bullshit. Ron and Hermione would be there every step of the way. Every goddamn step; she thought irratibly to herself. Ginny stood up and shook back her long mane of fiery red hair and studied the school with an odd expression on her face. Five years of education, of home, of warmth, of memories, the good and the bad. And now it was going to close. And in that moment, when all the guests of Dumbledore's funeral were leaving, she decided that she would never return to Hogwarts again.

"Ginny! Come here!" her mum called out in a husky voice. It was clear that she had been sobbing.

Silently, Ginny walked over to her mother and her father. Her father hugged her tightly with tears staining his own cheeks.

"are your things packed dear?" her father asked her.

"yes" she answered simply. Ever since she had been told that Dumbledore had died, she didn't feel like doing that much talking. Suddenly, it was too painful to talk, to painful to sing, to dance. It was too painful to feel any joy or happiness. She looked past the shimmering water of the lake. It seemed impossible to see the sun shine so cheerfully, to see the lake twinkle and wink at her. Ginny felt that she was beginning to understand the true feeling of grief and bitterness.

Harry Potter smiled sadly at his two best friends. What they had said to him really meant something to him. They believed in him, they were going to be there for him. And is really seemed ethereal that something so pure, so innocent, such as a wedding could still be held.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world mate" he said honestly.

"good, and t_hen _you can go off to Godric's Hollow. But we're comin with you Harry" Ron said seriously with his fingers laced with Hermione's.

Harry only smiled cryptically at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his fingers. It seemed unreal, that last year, he had lost Sirius, and now this year, he had lost Dumbledore. He could not help but think of who he might lose next; next year at this time.

"so….you're stuff all packed?" Harry asked randomly.

"yes" Ron answered glumly.

"I can't believe we're not going to come back here" Hermione said sadly. She bit her bottom lip as she looked towards the school.

"It wouldn't have been the same" Harry said dispiritedly.

"true that" Ron agreed.

Chapter One: _Thinking_

Ginny awoke to the sun streaming through her small bedroom window. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and swung her legs out from her bed and crossed the length of her room. Hugging her elbows to her sides, she stared out of the window into the backyard. The overgrown bushes, the scraggily roses, the withered weeds. Yes, all the comforts of her family's topsy turvy home.

Home.

It hit Ginny's heart with a sharp pain. Inhaling like an old woman, she let her arms fall limply by her sides. It didn't seem real. It was all like a dream. A never ending dream, a dream that stretches for miles on end. Every morning she woke up, every morning she showered and dressed. Every day she would sit in the parlor and read her textbooks, mend, draw, read. It was the same thing every day. It was one big repetition. Sometimes, Ginny honestly wondered if she was standing still in time, and the time was simply revolving around her. She truly did. The same damn things every day. It was driving her barking mad.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny came lightly down the stairs showered, dressed and with a blank expression on her face. Quietly, she slid in her seat and helped herself to some cornflakes. Her mother was by the stove wearing the same worn apron with a spatula in her hand, her wand in the other. Fleur was sitting across from Ginny with a cheerful expression and her fiancé, Bill was sitting besides her laughing softly with her. Ginny stared at the two with an odd expression on her face. They seemed unreal, to be laughing and smiling. They were getting married in a week. A week, and then her elder brother will be gone. Married happily with his gorgeous foreign wife with his own little house laughing and smiling while she was left behind in the dust, Ginny thought savagely. She mashed some of her cornflakes rather violently with her eyebrows drawn together.

"must you weer 'zat Ginny? All zis black iz not funny" Fleur sending her future sister-in-law an appraising look.

"I wear whatever I pick out first Fleur" she snapped.

"but all zis dark tones are not good for your skin!"

"bite me"

"hey!" Ginny's elder brother Bill, warned her.

"sorry" she muttered.

"toast Fleur?" Mrs. Weasly asked offering her future daughter-in-law a piece of buttered toast.

"zank you" fleur said graciously while narrowing her eyes at Ginny.

"the tiara should be arriving today or tomorrow Fleur, then we'll try it out" mrs. Weasly remarked now washing out some pans.

"wonderful!"

"whas wonderful?" a sleepy voice called from the stairs.

Ron came down and plonked himself besides Ginny. Absently, he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. His shaggy red hair was stuck up at all angles and he was still in his pajamas. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's appearance.

"it's ten Ron and you're not dressed?" mrs. Weasly asked in a scandalized tone.

"not everyone gets up at the crack of dawn Mum" Ron mumbled under his breath.

Bill chortled and Ginny muffled a life. Fleur followed the conversation gamely.

After the dishes were finally cleared, the table wiped off and Ron finally dressed, Mrs. Weasly shooed Ginny and Ron outside to tackle the backyard.

"this is the first time in what? Four years we're working on this?" Ron asked groaning.

"I reckon….at least you can use magic though" Ginny agreed a bucket in one hand and a rake in an another.

"so I can!" Ron said highly tickled.

"if you only paid attention in class" she snickered.

"shuddap"

for two bone breaking hours, Ginny sweated and swore as she tackled the bushes and overgrown weeds. Ron had gotten rid of garden gnomes and now he was pruning the trees. The roses lay abandoned with their lethal thorns. Dirt was smudged on Ginny's cheeks, her hair tied up in a bun as she raked up dead weeds and leaves furiously. It actually felt rather invigorating; to do some real work. She wasn't stuck in the house, or holed up in her room. The sun was warming her, her limbs felt active again. For a moment, Ginny smiled in spite of what she had been feeling ever since Dumbledore had died.

Mrs. Weasly watched her youngest child rake up the dirt and weeds with a smile on her face. She crossed her arms in front of her and watched Ginny. Something had changed with Ginny. She didn't talk as much, she was very moody now. She kept to herself, shut herself up in her room. Ginny hadn't laughed in a while and she had not ridden her broom in weeks and she had lost her appetite. Ginny stared into space, was absent minded and took long naps during the day. She claimed she was always tired. Mrs. Weasly's worst fear was slowly becoming confirmed. Ginny was sinking into depression.

But she had seen a smile on her only daughter's face. A small one, but a smile nevertheless. A victory in mrs. Weasly's mind.

She opened the back door and called out to her children "come in, wash up and get dressed, they're coming!"

Ginny wiped sweat off her brow and gathered up the bucket and rake. Ron was still clipping the apple tree. With a little evil smile playing on her lips, she grabbed the ladder out from under him and Ron fell to a heap on the ground.

"bloody hell! What was that for?" he asked furiously.

"temptation!" she answered impishly.

"temptation my ass!" ron answered and leapt to his feet.

Ginny let out a shriek as Ron began chasing her around the backyard. She brandished her rake threateningly behind her and Ron ducked to avoid the spikes of it. Mrs. Weasly chuckled amusedly at seeing her two youngest children behave like kids again. Ginny seemed to be looking and moving like an old woman lately; and she was only fifteen. Fifteen, Mrs. Weasly thought with a pang.

"come in! and GET DRESSED!" she hollered at them.

Ginny and Ron ceased immediately. They did not want their mum screaming at them in the morning, or for that matter, at any point of the day. She was scary when she was angry. And Ron knew from experience. Muttering to themselves, they threw in their tools haphazardly in the broomshed and Ron disappeared into the house. Whereas Ginny took slow steps towards the house, it seemed too grim for her liking now. To repetitive, to slow. For Ginny, it was like a grim camp. Get up, do this, do that, go to bed; repeat. She sighed quietly to herself, Ginny felt like she was fading away, that she would just become a faded, blurry, worn picture soon.

"Ginny! You're filthy! You might need another shower!" her mum berated.

"oh no! I'm not going to take _another_ shower mum! It's not even noon yet! I'll just wash my face and throw on some other clothes!" Ginny replied with her old fire returning back to her for the faintest moment.

Her mum sighed and left the room. Ginny imitated her and thundered up the stairs as fast as she could taking steps two at a time. She slammed the bathroom door hard and began washing her face so hard that it appeared red. Her knuckles were white from where her hands were clenched upon the counter. Wanting to scream, she left the bathroom in a huff to an unsurprised Ron.

Ginny owned heaps of clothes. Literally, heaps of clothes. Her room was full of magazine clippings of the latest style, she wanted to become a fashion designer. Most of what she owned were pretty colors, hues of reds, violets, yellows and blues. But lately, she had been dressing in rather depressing colors. A lot of blacks, navy blue and dark green. Closing her eyes she groped in her wardrobe at random for something suitable to wear. Her slender fingers fisted around a chiffon like material and cocking an eyebrow, her eyes scanned the light green summer dress. It had a wide neck and was sleeveless, and it was the color of a watercolor green. Cool, light, refreshing. Ginny slipped it on and the full skirt fell almost to her ankles. It swished freely about her, she looked like some kind of maiden. Adding a little eyeliner and giving her hair a quick brush she took one last survey at herself in the mirror. Her mum shouldn't have a problem at what she was wearing.

Ginny lightly came down the stairs barefoot. A second look at her toes made her feel a little ashamed. There was still chipping black nail polish on them, and on her fingers. Crossing them behind her back she put a fake smile on her face as Fleur scrutinized her.

"zat color is so much better on 'ou. I'm very glad 'ou chose it!" Fleur commented after circling Ginny.

"thank you" Ginny lied with her fingers still crossed. She couldn't help it, she still did not like Fleur, and never will. Deep in her mind, she still called Fleur, Phlegm.

"where ez Ron?" Fleur asked looking towards the stairs.

"uh, Fleur, this way" Ron answered from behind her waving his arm.

"oh….button up you're shirt"

he scowled behind her but buttoned up his light blue shirt. Once Fleur had looked away, he hastily unbuttoned his shirt.

"oh! They're hear!" Mrs. Weasly called out from the front door.

Harry scrambled out of the car followed by Hermione, then a bunch of French people. The French people were babbling in French and Hermione and him were eager to break apart from them. A huge grin plastered his face as he saw Ron waving furiously at him and running down the pathway. Bill also came striding after him also smiling followed by Mrs. Weasly. The only person, he did not see was….Ginny.

"Harry! Harry mate, good to see you!" Ron exclaimed clapping him on the back.

"good to see you too Ron! Hey Bill!" Harry replied still grinning.

"cheers Harry!" Bill said.

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed giving him a huge hug. He blushed madly but when Harry snickered, he stuck out his tongue at him.

"oh come on. Everyone knows you're already going out" Harry commented smiling at them.

Ron muttered something incomprehensible under his breath.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasly had called out and embraced him tightly. She cave him a critical look and then clucked her tongue. "too skinny, as usual, those people…." She muttered.

"those people" were his aunt and uncle. And he had to agree with her wholeheartedly.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur shouted in delight. She swooped down on her younger sister and hugged and kissed her happily. The two sisters began to yammer away in French throwing up their hands in gestures.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were now nervously shaking Fleur's parent's hands. They too politely greeted and hugged each other. But all three of them could see that both sets of parents were rather frosty with each other. Trying very had not to laugh, the three of them turned away and began walking towards the house.

Ginny had hung back from the rest of the family. Bill, Ron and her mum and dad had all rushed forward to greet them smiling and laughing. But she had stayed stubbornly where she was. In front of the doorway, with her hands linked loosely in front of her. The day was warm and there was a strong breeze that blew quite frequently. It had blown her hair and dress back from her and it made her look like a summer maiden. She looked very much like a young girl again.

They were coming up the walkway now. Talking, laughing cheerfully. It seemed rather odd to hear those kind of sounds. Ginny merely stood there in front of the doorway like a marble statute. At last, Harry and those two stopped in front of her. Harry looked the same as always. Maybe he had grown a few more inches, but he was still the same. Pale skin, messy black hair, the old scar, glasses and those brilliant green eyes of his. Ginny remembered the day he told her that he couldn't see her anymore. And she had accepted that; but she didn't necessarily have to agree with it.

"Ginny!" Hermione's voice called out, but then it faltered. Both her and Harry were shocked in Ginny's present appearance. Harry was the most stunned of all.

face suddenly darkened with a sober expression. Both of them were shocked at his little sister's appearance. They should be. Ever since Dumbledore had died after the funeral, Ginny was never quite the same. The whole family was worried about her now, but they didn't let on. Harry's eyes widened at Ginny's looks. She was a petite teenager, and had a slim build. But now it looked like her she was only skin and bones! Her face was hollowed out, the eyes seeming too big for her face. Her hair was the same, long, shiny, and the fiery red he appreciated. She looked like a ghost. Harry's eyes took in her appearance intensely. Though she looked fairly gaunt, there was a delicate, almost fragile beauty to her now.

"hey Ginny" Harry said rather awkwardly though he wasn't quite sure why.

"hi Harry" she answered quietly still looking at him through her stormy blue eyes.

Harry wasn't really aware of what he was doing. All he knew was that he had opened his arms and was hugging her. Ginny was surprised but hugged him back tightly.


	2. Catching Up

Chapter Two

_Catching Up_

Harry was sitting down at the Weasly's dinner table helping him to some mashed potatoes while Ron was filling him about what had happened over the past two months. Ginny was sitting across from him and Hermione was next to Ron. Mr. Weasly had magically elongated the table to accommodate the extra guests, only the twins had yet to come.

"So McGonagall and Mad- Eye are the head of the Order now" Ron was telling him.

"Is that so?" Harry asked not really paying attention.

"It looks like it. And McGonagall still has to recover from the attack back in June. Madame Pomphrey said that age has to do a lot with the recovery time. But McGonagall is up and at it, or so that she claims."

"And Rufus Scrimounger isn't doing such a good job up at the Ministry of Magic. All the Aurors are beginning to turn against him. Some of them are even joining the Order" Hermione chimed in while cutting up a piece of chicken.

That peaked Harry's interest. "Really? Like who?"

"Oh, Tonks isn't giving out any names, but she and Kingsley have sort of started this "underground" network of Aurors, apparently the number is growing. Moody is ecstatic about this. They already have over twenty Aurors, and that's almost three fourths of the Ministry's Aurors already!"

"Wow" was all that Harry could say.

He found himself listening more then talking. For almost two months he had been cut off from the Wizarding world, and he was hungry for information about the war on the home front. Mr. Weasly had his hands full in his department; apparently more and more cursed Muggle objects were getting through and this agitated him greatly.

"I'm telling you Harry, this is utter nonsense! Muggle refrigerators with the automatic ice machine; shooting out curses instead of ice! Those poor Muggles, they want to add some ice into their drink, and they end up with a flash of bright light and a bed in St. Mungo's!" Mr. Weasly said heatedly.

"Those poor Muggles" Harry agreed. Though secretly, it would be very amusing if Uncle Vernon were suddenly struck with a jelly legs curse while getting ice for a soda. When he fell, he would probably make the whole house shake. Biting back a laugh, he concentrated on what else Mr. Weasly was saying.

"…. And so, now me and Perkins are working overtime. But thank god, Rufus is giving me some time off to see Bill's wedding. Though I had to argue with him quite a lot, but I won!" He said proudly. Mr. Weasly apparently did not approve much of Rufus Scrimounger either.

"Go Mr. Weasly, you stole his thunder" Harry replied smiling.

"Err, stole his thunder?"

"Never mind, it's a Muggle expression" Harry added hastily.

Charlie had been talking about Quidditch and when he mentioned the word, 'World Cup', Harry's eyes lit up enthusiastically.

"World Cup is this summer Harry! Bulgaria vs. Turkey" Charlie told him grinning broadly.

"Are you serious? Bulgaria again? What happened to Ireland?" Harry asked stunned that Ireland wasn't playing. They were an excellent team.

"Dead serious. Ireland lost in the semi finals. Some say that foul play and deliberate sabatoge had been involved. But Ireland didn't win their case. But Turkey is also fairly good. They play a rough game, it should be an excellent match. Bulgaria will get what they deserve!" Charlie said gleefully.

"Nice, did you get tickets?" Harry asked hoping that he did.

Charlie leaned his head forward and confided to Harry: "shhh, Mum doesn't want us to go. But Dad scored us a couple of tickets. Kinglsey and Tonk are also coming too, it's sometime during the second week of August"

"Brilliant" Harry answered back in a low tone.

Ginny watched Harry throughout the meal. He was smiling, laughing and talking. It seemed rather odd that he could move on so quickly, whereas he was the one to see Dumbledore be murdered. But; she mused thoughtfully, if he could move on, so she could. And besides she had a main goal. Not to exactly win him back (though that would be nice) but to accompany him where ever he went. If she could go to the Department of Mysteries with him, and escape not seriously injured, then she could take on anything. Or so she hoped.

"So Ginny, how's your summer been going?" Hermione asked her.

Startled, she looked up. "Oh! Sorry Hermione, wasn't quite paying attention there. Oh, summer is alright, nothing special, just this and that" she answered.

_Summer sucks. I do the same damn thing everyday. I miss Harry. I'm always tired. Phlegm is a pain in the ass. Fred and George never pay attention to my anymore. I think I'm going crazy._ Was what was running through Ginny's mind even as she spoke to Hermione.

"This and that huh? You look rather tired" Hermione said taking another careful look at her.

"Yeah well, I haven't been sleeping very well these past few weeks. Wedding preparations and all" Ginny lied while crossing her fingers. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Ah yes. The wedding, are you and Gabrielle the brides maids?" Hermione asked interested.

"Yes, unfortunately" Ginny replied making a face.

Hermione giggled while stealing a look at Gabrielle. Gabrielle was staring at Harry adoringly while he was talking to Ron. "She seems quite smitten with Harry"

"Oh, don't I know it. That's all the Phlegm, I mean _Fleur_ can talk about! "Oh Gabrielle is so excited to see 'arry! Oh, Gabrielle is always talking about 'arry! Oh, some please shoot me!" Ginny imitated Fleur's French accent while rolling her eyes.

Hermione laughed amusedly. The twinkle was returning to Ginny's eyes again. When Mrs. Weasly had confirmed her fears about Ginny becoming depressed, Hermione had grimly second that opinioned. She cared about Ginny in a sisterly and friendly way. After all, she was Ron's younger sister. "so what is Fleur making you wear?"

"Well, Fleur wanted me and Gabrielle to both wear gold. Gold! Urgh, imagine that. It was like a champagne color. I put my foot right down on that one. I told her, its either my color for my own dress or she'll have to find another brides maid. You can only imagine how indignant she became. And Mum! My god, Mum was positively hopping mad!"

"What did she do?"

"She said to me. 'Young lady, I don't approve of your attitude. Yes, Fleur might be flighty and whimsical, but this is her wedding! When you get married, then you can become the Bridezilla, but not now!'. I wanted to laugh, but I stubbornly told mum and Fleur that I refuse to be a look alike of a champagne flute! So in the end, I'm coming in a sky blue kind of a color and Gabrielle's coming in the champagne color. It will clash horribly, but it looks kind of cool. We're doing the last dress fittings tomorrow actually."

"Have fun" Hermione said sympathetically.

"Oh, don't worry Hermione, I will" Ginny replied sarcastically while stabbing at her piece of chicken.

* * *

After a helping of Mrs. Weasly's sumptuous homemade strawberry and kiwi ice cream, the adults went into the parlor and Fleur and Gabrielle disappeared into their room that they were sharing. Harry and the other three trooped up to Ron's room where they plunked themselves on the bed or floor and a moment of silence passed between them. Then Ron cleared his throat. Hermione bit back grin but failed and Harry chuckled himself. Ginny merely took to staring out of the window across from her.

"When is the wedding exactly?" Harry asked randomly.

"A week from tomorrow" Ginny answered quietly.

"Yup, Charlie is the best man" Ron chimed in.

"Whose the maid of honor?"

"Oh, we still need to find one" Ginny said with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"What?" Hermione asked startled.

"That's right. Apparently Fleur ran out of relatives or something like that, so they still need one" Ginny explained to her.

"Oh my. I'm sorry, that's rather funny. 'running out of relatives" Hermione snorted.

"I know, that's what my thoughts were on it" Ginny replied back smiling.

"So, have they any idea about who the maid of honor is going to be?" Harry asked bored.

"Fleur's second cousin or something like that is coming in tomorrow, which means _another_ person in this already crowded house. This is ridiculous. _And_, George and Fred are also swinging by tomorrow." Ginny said wrinkling her nose at the thought of more people in her house.

"Damn. That's a lot of people" He remarked.

"Don't I know it" she replied rolling her eyes.

The four of them talked about the wedding for another moment or so when Ginny got down to business. She had this plan forming in her mind for quite some time. She just needed the information, and motivation to get it through. There was no way that Harry and the other two are going romping about England and who knows, the world searching for the Horcruxes. Not without her. No sireee, she was determined to follow along. Wherever Harry went, she would follow; and not as a shadow, but as a partner, an equal.

"so where are you going after the wedding Harry?" she asked in a clear and cultivated voice.

Surprised, Harry's head snapped up. He had almost been falling asleep, but Ginny's question had put him on the alert again. Running a hand through his mop of hair, he sighed debating whether or not about telling her. But if he really cared about her, he would tell her right?

"The plan is same. Back to Godric's Hollow" he answered carefully.

Ron and Hermione watched Ginny and Harry closely. Both of them had agreed that Harry dumping Ginny had been a rather foolish thing to do.

"I see. How long do you think?" Ginny asked surveying him.

"I dunno. Depends, I remember Dumbledore telling Hagrid a time ago that nothing was left, totally destroyed. So I'm speculating that there's nothing left of the house. Of course, I shouldn't be expecting anything, I mean, it's almost been seventeen years since Voldemort had come. The most I'm expecting is maybe a little marker to signify the deaths or something along those lines. Otherwise, that's it"

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Ginny fell silent for a moment. Chewing on her lip, she mused about what he had just said. What he had said made sense. Of course there wasn't going to be house, it had been almost seventeen years since that night. Seventeen years; she marveled. Harry had a sensible hope, but a rather bad plan. Or so she thought. What her family did not know that during the time she was shut up in her room, she had been doing a little…..research. With Fred and George's Extendable Ears and not to mention quick fingers, she had found out all about the Horcruxes. Ron was constantly writing back and forth to Harry about it and Ginny had intercepted the letters and read them before sending them off or resealing them. Something of Ravenclaw, the teacup of Hufflepuff, the locket of Slytherin and maybe it was something of Gryffindor. Something like that. What Harry needed was not only wit, he needed patience and…..a cartographer.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked alarmed that Ginny seemed to have a glazed look to her face. She waved her hand in front of it and Ginny snapped back into life.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking" she replied back shaking her head as if to clear it.

"About what?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrow. She did not want to bring up her opinions on this subject in front of Ron and Hermione. Partly because it deals mainly with Harry and secondly, she was the youngest out of all of them, and she wanted to speak to Harry alone. She took in a breath but just at that moment, Mrs. Weasly's voice came shouting up at them, "GET TO BED, IT IS ALMOST TWO IN THE MORNING AND GINNY, YOU HAVE DRESS FITTINGS TOMORROW!"

Ron and Harry leapt to their feet and Hermione helped up Ginny. Ron yanked Harry out of the room and shut the door with a loud slam. Biting back a mad desire to laugh, Ginny began to sputter and burst out laughing. Hermione was thoroughly bewildered but then seeing Ginny bent over with laughter, she began laughing too. Pretty soon, both girls were rolling around on the floor howling with laughter for some odd reason. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face when Mrs. Weasly opened the door with her wand in her right hand and an angry expression on her face.

"You two! Howling like hyenas! Fleur and Gabrielle are fairly upset and claim that they cannot fall asleep! Brush your teeth, and then _get to bed."_

"But---" Ginny protested.

"No buts! Not from you young lady. You stay up till two, three in the morning and get up at eleven nowadays! Tomorrow you're getting up at SEVEN!"

"What!" Ginny shrieked.

"That's right! No if's and or but's. brush your teeth, change and then bed, light's out, and no talking!" Mrs. Weasly instructed.

Ginny muttered a half hearted oath under her breath but yanked open her dresser drawer. Hermione followed in suit and retrieved her things from her trunk. Mrs. Weasly nodded approvingly and left the room in a huff. Silently, the girls brushed their teeth and then slipped into bed. Hermione was bunked up on an old cot that smelled strongly of mothballs and Ginny was lying on her bed with her hands underneath her head. They both said good night to each other. Hermione had a thousand questions that were she was dying to ask Ginny about. Something was clearly wrong with her, and it scared Hermione. But she was too tired; she fell asleep at one.

Ginny had also drifted off to sleep, but then something woke her up and she widened her eyes. Sitting up she adjusted her eyes to the dark and the little light filtering in through the window from the moon. Her mind told her one thing.

_There's something in the dark_.


	3. Temporarily Banned

quick note opinions and helpful suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I don't consider myself a that fine of a writer, it's just for fun. O, can anyone kindly explain what a beta is? Heh, I'm sort of behind on terms. Sorry for the wait, I made the chapter a little bit longer. And yes, it might come across as a little bit slow, but you need rising action before right? grins impishly, okay, I'm done rambling now, read and enjoy!

Chapter Three:_ Temporarily Banned_

_There's something in the dark._

Ginny sat up in terror. This had occurred every night ever since Dumbledore's funeral. Every time, she woke up scared shitless. The hair on the back of her neck prickled and she crossed her arms. Ginny couldn't help but fear that she was being watched. By who, she did not know, but something told her someone was watching her. Ginny got up quickly and as quietly as she could without trying to wake up Hermione. Pressing her slender fingers against the windowpane, she peered out trying hopelessly to distinguish something or someone in the darkness.

No one. Nothing at all. She sighed but stood at the window a moment longer. It was nearly impossible to anything out except for shadows of trees and bushes.

Snap out of it Ginny. There's nothing outside, it's just your imagination working overtime.

Yea right. Imagination working overtime, pff. I'm telling you, there is something out there!

_You need sleep, you look like death warmed you over twice._

Oh, gee, thanks.

_No Ginny, you need sleep, now. Bed equals good. Good means happy, and you have dress fittings tomorrow._

Must you remind me?

_Bed, now._

Ginny gave up arguing with her mind and crawled back into bed. But she did not fall asleep for a long time.

Harry and Ron were eating breakfast the next morning when they heard hell coming down the stairs. Ginny was swearing enough to make a sailor blush! She stormed down the stairs with her wand in one hand and a muggle baseball bat in another. She yelled loudly coming down the stairs, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BLUE AND BLACK TANK TOP?"

Gabrielle froze on the spot. She just happened to be wearing a blue and black tank top that she had snitched from the evil red head girl's room. She hurridly tried to finish her breakfast.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THE DRESS ISN'T SKY BLUE, IT'S _AQUAMARINE? _WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! AND NO! I WILL NOT TRY TO GAIN ANY EXTRA WEIGHT, WE HAVE LESS THEN A GODDAMN WEEK BEFORE PHLEGM AND BILL TIE THE KNOT." Ginny bellowed.

They could hear Mrs. Weasly's shouting and she too thundered down the stairs. Mrs. Weasly felt ashamed about how her daughter was acting. Ginny was usually more level headed and more logical about things. Now she was screaming and shouting loud enough to wake up god! This is where she had to draw the line; lay down the law. To show them whose boss, and who washed their socks!

"right! That it is Ginny! I've had enough of your silly attitude. Being shut up in that dumpster of a room, sleeping at odd hours and taking five hour naps! Honestly, you would think you had aged a hundred years or so!"

"Mum!"

"No! You listen to me. Fleur and Bill are getting married, whether you like it or not. And you're going to show your support. And you will have to show some more warmth you Fleur now. Otherwise…." Mrs. Weasly said waving her wand threateningly.

"Otherwise what Mum? What Mum? What are you going to do? Lock me in my room? 'Cos let me remind you, the days where you can simply send me off to my room without dinner are gone now Mum. I'm not your little girl anymore" Ginny challenged.

Harry could make out that what Ginny had just said had hurt Mrs. Weasly deeply. She had a wounded look in her eyes. However, Ginny maintained her tough stance. She folded her arms across her chest and set her lips in a firm line. Her deep brown eyes looked angry. Ron, Hermione and he watched this face off solemnly. Hermione was watching Ginny rather closely and Ron looked utterly unsurprised. This was nothing new for him.

"You're right. You're not my little girl anymore. You're a young woman, which means I'll have to treat you like a young woman now. Ginny, though I hate to say this, I think it's best that you stay out of the house for a few days or so" Mrs. Weasly said trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"Oh, like you mean I get to set up camp out in the backyard?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Mrs. Weasly said slowly. "I mean, pack up a few of your things and go off to Fred and George's. You're temporarily banned from home."

Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it. Rather then admit defeat, she angled her chin; (which Harry had to admire) and looked her mother straight in the eye. "Fine. Have it your way Mum, don't worry, I'll be fine." She gave a twisted smile and then disappeared up the stairs.

The whole kitchen fell silent. Then Gabrielle asked timidly, "Does she still want her blue and black tank top back?"

Ginny's mind was hurling insults and blue oaths and bouncing them off her skull; she was that mad, and surprised and a little shocked. Her own mother was 'temporarily banning' her from her own house? The nerve of her! Oh shit, now she was starting to sound like her mum. Oh god. Ginny shuddered. Muttering under her breath, she flung opened her battered wardrobe, and began pulling out random blouses, tee shirts, shorts, and jeans. She tossed them one by one backwards into her traveling trunk. Then she threw in some books and her sketchbook and slammed the lid shut.

"Ginny?" a voice called out.

She spun around and heat rose into her cheeks. Harry was standing in the doorway with his hands tucked into his pockets. Self consciousness came into her mind. _Is my hair_ _brushed, why did I have to choose such and old tee shirt? _Ginny knocked these thoughts away and tried to say 'hello' but nothing came out. She exhaled and then tried again. "Hey Harry"

"Er, are you ok?" he asked awkwardly coming towards her.

"Do you want the truth?" Ginny replied.

Harry looked at her silently for a moment. Ginny suddenly felt ashamed of how she had acted beforehand. She lowered her head.

"You've been acting a lot stranger lately. Is anything wrong?" he asked gently.

"Oh…..yeah Harry, there is a lot that's going on and a lot that's wrong" Ginny blurted out.

"So? Do you want to tell me what's happening?" he asked in a caring tone.

Ginny really wanted too. She really did. To see his eyes filled with concern again, to see him actually care about her again. He had been on her mind the whole summer. And now he was here, talking to her, being around her again. Ginny deeply missed him. But she couldn't. Not now, she just couldn't right now. You see, Ginny was still deeply hurt. How could anyone get over him?

"I'm sorry Harry, I really want too. But I can't. Not now at least. I have to go" she heard herself say.

Harry looked at her with hurt in his green eyes. Ginny felt like she was tearing him to pieces. But then her mum called her downstairs. "Ginny, come down now!"

She dragged her trunk behind her and was almost out the door when Harry tugged on the back of her long ponytail to bring her back.

Ginny smiled in spite of her situation. She had forgotten he had used to that.

"Yes Harry?"

"We need to talk"

The four dreaded words in the English language.

"Alright we will. I suppose we'll see each other in Diagon Alley today…. I promise to talk" Ginny said desperately.

"Good." He said quietly.

Like waking through a funeral procession, Ginny gravely came down the stairs again. She hugged Hermione, tousled Ron's hair and passed by Gabrielle and Fleur. Ginny ignored her mother and let herself out the door. Everyone turned towards Mrs. Weasly. All of a sudden, she burst into tears.

* * *

Once Ginny was sure that she was far enough from the house. She sat on her trunk and cried a few tears herself. Once she had calmed down, she hung her head between her knees. Breathing in a couple of breaths, she made her way to the muggle payphone near the outside of the circle. Dropping in some coins, she contacted Fred and George.

"Hello? Fred? Can you hear me?" Ginny asked uncertain.

"Bloody hell! Ginny? Why are you _calling _us of all things?" came Fred's voice loud, clear and exasperated over the phone.

"'Cos I couldn't contact you soon enough by an owl. Mum 'temporarily banned me' from the house for god knows what reason" Ginny said with her old sarcasm filtering back into her voice.

"Temporarily banned? First the bat boogey hexes, then the season of boyfriends, and now temporarily banned from your own house! You've become a mad delinquent Ginny!" Fred teased her.

"Season of Boyfriends?" Ginny asked offended wrinkling her nose.

"Never mind. Okay, where are you?"

"Outside of St. Ottery"

"Damn. Um…well me and George have to wait till our lunch break to get away…. reckon you can sort of…..stay there?"

"Oh yea Fred. A fifteen year old girl with shorts and a tee shirt sitting on top of a trunk outside a telephone booth. Won't attract any suspicion _at all_" Ginny retorted over the phone cynically.

"righto. Well, we'll see what we can do. Otherwise, stay put, in fact, just stay inside the telephone booth for a while"

"But---"

"See you…. hopefully sometime soon".

Click.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the telephone that she held in her hand and stuck her tongue out at it. Not wanting to be holed up in a telephone booth, she resigned to dragging her trunk outside where she took a seat. She propped cupped her chin in her hands and waited. And waited. And waited.

She wasn't how sure how long she had been waiting. When she woke up, the sun was right smack dab in the middle of the sky and she had to shield her eyes from blinding herself. Groaning to herself, she stood up and stretched and then let out a yell. There was a young blonde woman standing merely inches away from her with large violet eyes and pink lip-gloss shimmering on her lips. Startled, Ginny fell backwards over her trunk.

"Thanks a lot!" Ginny said grumpily rubbing her bottom as she picked herself up.

"So you must Winny" the blonde witch said in a bored tone.

"It's Ginny!"

"Right. My name is Verity, I work in your brother's store, they sent me here to fetch you" Verity announced.

"Oh, wow. I'm jumping for joy"

"Just contain that enthusiasm there Ginny, can you apparate?"

"Do I look like I can?"

Verity surveyed her critically and then replied "nope"

"Woo, you get a gold sticker"

"Well then, just grab your trunk and hold onto my arm and off we go!" Verity said not missing a beat.

Ginny looked apprehensively at her. Not that she had anything against blondes; it's just the blondes she knew were not the brightest crayon in the box. And now Verity was bouncing up and down on the ball so her feet and whistling. Sighing, Ginny grabbed one end of her trunk and tentatively grabbed Verity's elbow. And then suddenly, without warning, Ginny felt a whooshing sound and she was gone…..

She felt her feet slam into the concrete sidewalk of Diagon Alley. Opening her eyes, she let go of Verity at once and then hoisted her trunk up. Diagon Alley was the same, full of purple and blue fliers and more and more shops being boarded up. With the news of Dumbledore's death, everyone had started to flee, out of London, out of England, out of Europe. Some, sadly, had started to commit suicide. But her brother's shop was the same. Brightly colored, with merchandise merrily displayed in the window. Smiling widely, she pushed open the door and entered a busy shop. Pushing her way through hoards of students, Ginny managed to make her way to the backroom, which she found rather dark.

"Hello? Fred, George, your mad delinquent sister that has been temporarily banned has arrived!" Ginny called out.

THUD.

Ginny's yelp of surprise was muffled as a hand clamped over her mouth. A grotesque hand. She shuddered at the skinny, icky looking fingers that had almost a greenish tinge to it. The nails were long and a sickly yellow. Ginny then heard a muffle chuckle and then realized that it was either Fred or George who was teasing her by wearing this hand. She narrowed her eyes and then stamped on the toes of her captor. He yelled in surprise and Ginny whirled around shouting. "Ha! Gotcha!"

Click. The light turned on and Ginny grinned at the red faced Fred who was hopping up and down. George was now roaring with laughter and Ginny looked highly pleased with herself. Once George had recovered from his laughing attack, he caught his breath and gave his sister a hug.

"How 'bout that one Gin?" George asked still breathless.

"I would say extremely amusing…. only if I knew what the hell that hand thingy was" Ginny replied honestly.

"Tsk. Tsk. Language young Lady" George reprimanded her in a mocking tone.

"Oh please. You've been swearing since your first year at Hogwarts"

"And hence the lesson learned. Never copy Fred or me."

"Yea, yea, yea…. so what is it?"

"Oh, the hand?"

"No, your nose!"

"Ooo. Touché"

"Shut up and tell me what the hell it is!"

"It's a hand"

"No shit Mr. Bright One"

"And it just happens to be the hand of….."

Ginny made a movement with her head to encourage him on.

"…We're not exactly sure yet" George finished somewhat sheepishly.

"Excuse me?"

"We managed to import it from India. It's really cool actually, if in the possession of the right one, the knuckles pop out and it'll sucker punch anyone apparently" George stroking his chin.

"Really?" Ginny asked interested.

"Indeedy" Fred chimed in.

"Cool….mind if I take on?" She asked in a casual tone.

"What for?" Fred asked suspicious.

"It might come in handy" Ginny answered shrugging her thin shoulders.

"Right. We'll keep on believing that" George snorted.

"So, where am I crashing?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Oh, we magically added a little room in our flat. C'mon, you must be hungry" Fred said pushing her out of the storage room.

* * *

She stared around their flat utterly unsurprised. It was like a hurricane had come through. Socks hung on the coat rack; little inventions were strewn about along with crumpled pieces of parchment. Books were everywhere, the kitchen had pots jumbled up pell mell in the sink and they had a broken cuckoo clock hanging in the living room. It described them perfectly. All in all, it was a rather spacious apartment, it was just throroughly cluttered. There were many black and white photos on the walls, one was a picture of The Weird Sisters, some were of the Weasly's, one was an copy of a famous Wizarding artist's painting, and others were of random objects such as shoes lying on the ground or an empty cereal bowl with a spoon. Puzzled, Ginny walked over to it and bent her head as if trying to understand it.

"What's that supposed mean?" Ginny asked intrigued by the empty cereal bowl with the spoon.

"Oh, George took it. He calls it 'All Gone'" Fred said airily.

"'All Gone'?"

"'All Gone'" Fred reiterated.

"I took the shot a couple of weeks ago actually. It was so cool. I had finished my cereal and put down my spoon, and then I looked down and BOOM! It was sudden inspiration, bowl, spoon. Spoon, bowl. Kaboomy!"

"Kaboomy?"

"Work me with here.

"Alright then"

"And so I ran out of the kitchen, scooped up the camera, and click, flash and ta da! I think it speaks very eloquently of spur of the random" George finished pensively.

"spur of random?"

"The spur of random. Observing the interesting, the spontaneous, the _creativity"_

"Okay, now you're barking mad. Fred, where are you hiding George?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"That is George, hey they're great pictures and it helps in paying the rent."

"Paying the rent. I thought business was booming?"

"it is. But we use the money to fund the Order, use them to buy new material, clothes and to store in Gringotts. With the picture money, it eases us paying the rent, now we can breathe a little bit more easily"

"Huh." Was all that Ginny could say.

"Yeah. Well anyways!" George announced clapping his hands. "You will be bunking…here!" he said pointing to a random door.

Ginny craned her neck and raised her eyebrows. Taking a very Mission Impossible kind of stance, she twisted the doorknob and braced herself for something to fly out at her. A minute passed by before she opened her eyes. Nothing came out. Relaxing her shoulders, but not letting her guard down, she stepped into the room and peered around it. It was a fairly nice room, bed, wardrobe and a little closet. Perfect, better then camping out in the backyard.

"Aw, Ginny. Did you expect something to come out at you?" Fred teased her.

"Quite honestly…yes!"


	4. The Wedding Finally

_Hello dearies! (Sorry to any male readers, then it would be hello mates or whatever), sorry it took such a long time to get this chapter out, as a treat for making you wait, I made it longer. I just really wanted to get this chapter out of the way. I hope it's not too fluffy, but sometimes a little fluff is nice. I'm still outlinined chapters five through ten before we actually plunge into the big stuff. Check out the series, it might be updated more so you have something to read while you wait. Well, I'm not keeping you any longer, Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! xxx_

Chapter Four: _The Wedding (Finally)_

Over the past few days, Fred and George noticed a definite change in Ginny's behavior. All of a sudden, she seemed to be smiling more, laughing more and generally morphing back to her old self. Her grins were contagious and suddenly they were hit with a pang of homesickness. They missed having Ginny around. Out of their entire sibling, she was by far they're favorite. And whenever people told them that she took after them, they beamed with pleasure. Fred particular attached to her. Both of them had agreed that Ginny crashing with them was a good treatment. Her dullness and blankness had vanished. Ginny had returned.

"Fred! Where the hell are you?" came her muffled voice from behind a stack of boxes.

"Over here!" he hollered back from somewhere behind the counter.

"Oh, that was real helpful!" Her voice retorted back angrily.

"Right. Sorry…just dump'em somewhere!"

"Fine. Have it your way"

THUD

Ginny dropped the boxes to the floor and tossed her hair back. A haughty expression lit her face mockingly. Fred's head came up from behind the counter and raised his eyebrow. Ginny grinned impishly and he rolled his eyes and ducked again behind the counter. Chuckling, she picked the boxes up again and placed them on the counter top. Fred mumbled something under his breath when George suddenly sent something whizzing through the air and she swore and hit the floor.

"Wow! Great reflexes there Gin!" George said impressed now lunging for the antique box whizzing throughout the shop.

"Yeah right." She replied shortly picking herself up.

"No seriously, I mean it! Where'd you learn them?" he asked curious.

"Hello? I broke into the broomshed to learn how to fly on a broom, and I've played on the Quidditch team, are you sensing a connection?" she replied back sarcastically.

"My, isn't someone riding a high horse!" Fred's voice chimed in.

Ginny rolled her eyes and bit back a retort. Instead she concentrated on opening the boxes with her fingernails. With a clean slice, the tape was opened and she apprehensively took a look at what she was supposed to unpack. Duck tape. Rolls and rolls of duck tape. Knitting her eyebrows, she picked up a roll and examined it. She had heard of duck tape before, it was like the Muggle spellotape. Ginny ran a slender finger over it and felt the strange bumps and ridges. It was a dull gray color and rather heavy. Intrigued she threw it up and down uselessly while Fred watched her amusedly.

"Uh, Gin? What are you doin?" he asked trying hard not to laugh.

"To see if this tape does anything" she replied back studying the duck tape she was tossing.

"It doesn't do anything….._yet_" George said evilly.

Ginny dropped the roll of duck tape immediately.

"Relax. We're going to magically enhance it. Apparently duck tape is really strong and some muggle's claim it's man's best friend. So all we're going to do is add a little bit of this and a little bit of that and badda bing! We plan on marketing it for the aurors. Somehow, we want to make it like super strength, awesome coolio type thingy" Fred said waving his arms around.

"Right." Ginny said rolling her eyes. She placed the duck tape on the counter and hopped onto the counter when the door chimed open.

The Weasly clan entered along with Harry and Hermione. They stepped into the shop rather cautiously as if Ginny was going to send them bat boogey hexes at them. With a smile, she jumped off the counter top and stuck her hands in her pockets of her faded shorts. Mrs. Weasly hung back averting her daughter's eyes and Ginny chuckled. She flung her arms around her mother and gave her hug, which was a big improvement from the dress fittings they had previously.

"Morning Mum!" Ginny said pulling back a little soberly.

"Morning Ginny….you look…er…." Mrs. Weasly said fumbling for the right words.

"Better? Human? Alive?" Ginny supplied her with a small smile.

"Exactly!" her mum replied back grinning and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, Ginny looks a hell of a lot better now" Ron said in a low tone to Hermione.

"So she has. Sending her to Fred and George's was a good move."

"And Fleur didn't complain about anything for once!"

"She's going to be your sister in law in two days!" Hermione reprimanded him.

"So? That doesn't mean I have to like her." Ron protested.

"True that. I'm siding with Ron on this one" Ginny said startling the pair.

"Ginny! What the---?"

"So Hermione, has my romantically inept brother asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" Ginny asked grinning at them wickedly.

Hermione blushed and Ron looked away and Ginny sighed. When the hell are they going together! Harry overheard this and laughed quietly at this. Ginny bit back a grin and left the blushing pair and joined Harry.

"Hey" she said a little hesistantly.

"Hey" Harry replied back staring back at her with those brilliant green eyes.

"So….." Ginny said a little awkwardly.

Harry gave a small smile and brushed a lock of her hair from her face. Determined to show him anything, Ginny tried rather hard not shiver from his touch. His hair seemed even longer and messier now, and for some reason the stare he gave her seemed a little bit more shadowed…perhaps a little bit more cryptic.

"You said you wanted to talk" Harry head himself saying, praying that she would.

"So I did" she replied back thoughtfully.

"Well, now we're here, we're supposed to be getting a few more things for the wedding and then you're coming back home." He said trying not to sound all desperate.

"Um, not quite." She said in a small voice.

"What?"

"I think it's best if I just continue to stay here. Fred and George keep me busy, I don't mope and Fleur's not here to drive me bananas. I enjoy working here and plus it's easier to think." Ginny said reluctantly.

"Oh." Harry said crestfallen. He wanted her home, in her right bed with all of them. But then again, he was leaving the Weasly's right after the wedding….so it was probably right if she continued to stay with Fred and George.

"We're still going to see each other now and then. I mean it's not as if I'm going to Nam and never coming back" Ginny said laughing a little.

Harry chuckled and opened the shop door letting her out first.

"So where are we going off to first?" Harry asked her quizzically.

"Don't ask me. I don't live at home anymore" Ginny replied back shrugging her shoulders.

Harry rolled her eyes and Ginny punched him playfully on his shoulder. Grinning like an idiot, he started walking down the street with Ginny falling in step with him. He noticed that she was getting quite a few glances towards her. And why wouldn't she? She was after all rather attractive. She was dressed in old faded shorts and a simple white summer blouse with fingerless black gloves. Her long fiery hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore worn sneakers. Never had she seemed more beautiful to him. It was with painful regrets that sent Harry wishing she were still his girlfriend._ She's not your girl anymore Harry. She's free to have anyone staring at her. Don't think about it. Whadda ya mean don't think about it? I wanna punch those idiots right in the nose!_

"So Harry, where exactly are we wandering too? Ginny asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I dunno….let's go…." But he was cut off by Mrs. Weasly's voice yelling "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? HARRY AND GINNY, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! WE HAVENT' GOT ALL DAY TO ACCOMPLISH THINGS!"

He groaned and swore under his breath. Ginny looked at him laughing slightly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing, I rather like it when you swear" she replied back grinning as she spun on her heel to walk back towards the rest of them.

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Harry mentally slapped himself for breaking up with Ginny Weasly.

* * *

All of a sudden, those two days that they had left had whizzed by. Ginny was swearing colorfully and was heaved out of bed at four in the morning on Saturday. Groaning and still swearing she drunkenly waved her fist around and connected with something. Then an "OW" was heard and she opened her eyes groggily.

"Why hell are you waking me up now? Even the angels in heaven must be asleep!" She said crossly as she picked herself up.

"You punched me in the face!" Fred retorted rubbing his hand over his nose.

"Your nose looks fine. Now answer the damn question!"

"Mum sent us an owl last night saying you needed to be there by four fifteen, she wants you to help set up and then get dressed and all that good junk."

"Damn it!"

"Keep that going and Mum will have you wash your mouth with soap"

"Shuddap"

"I'm just sayin"

"Up yours!" she snarled at her older brother as she stumbled out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was down the stairs falling asleep again with her dress and some make up and her George had tied her shoes around her neck. Sighing, he threw in some floo powder and shoved Ginny into the fire. Opening her eyes blearily she managed to utter "The Burrow!" before falling asleep again.

Harry and Ron had both of their heads propped up by their hands as they spooned cornflakes. Both were also half asleep when Ginny tumbled out of the fire. She fell face first until Harry had the sense of alarm to catch her before she broke her nose. Muttering darkly under her breath she opened her eyes with a tremendous effort and inwardly groaned that Harry was laughing at her.

"Obviously you're not a morning person" he said teased her.

"Argh. First Fred, and then George tied my shoes around my neck and now you!" Ginny said annoyed.

"I think you should get your hands off my sister" Ron said narrowing his eyes.

Ginny woke up right away when she saw indeed that Harry's arms were around her waist. Obviously noticing that too, he propped her properly on her feet and she felt heat creep up in her cheeks. Not wanting to see Ron scowling at her she ran up the stairs to scare the hell out of Hermione.

After what seemed like endless hours of running back forth and decorating the house inside and out, Ginny collapsed to the ground feeling drained. She was still in her pajamas, her hair needed to be washed and dammit she was hungry! But too exhausted to move, she simply slumped against the wall and tried to catch her breath. However, Ginny was pleased at what she had done. The inside of the house was festive with hothouse flowers everywhere along with garlands that hung from the doors. All the windows sparkled and shone and were wide open leaving the now white and airy curtains to blow gently back. She and Hermione had magically enchanted the ceiling to drop rose petals and the whole house smelled fresh and clean. Sighing, Ginny picked herself up from the floor and stared around in satisfaction. The blowing breezes whispered softly of happiness and joy for today.

Harry and Ron staggered back into the house with earth all over them. They had mowed the grass, trimmed all the bushed again and set up the reception area with great difficulty. With Charlie's help, the tables were now covered with elegant satin like tablecloths and Gabrielle had made the flower arrangement for each table beautiful. Remus had fashioned a gorgeous white and rose colored huppah with intricate wood carvings of tiny roses and leaves and that stood in place with the alter. Mr. Weasly had the white carpet out, the three steps, the whole shebang ready. Nothing was going to ruin his son's wedding. Nothing.

"Bloody hell, I'm exhausted, I want to just lie down and die!" Ron panted pouring out some water.

"be careful for what you wish for Ron, it might just happen" Harry said darkly.

"Oh yeah" he replied comprehension dawning on his face.

"mmhmm"

"Okay you two, go get the girls, and then get showered, dressed and come back down" Fred commanded.

"In that order" George added.

"And no opposite sexes in the shower, you will all take turns" Fred said mocking a stern face.

Both Ron and Harry blushed like an American Rose. Fred and George roared with laughter and Ron chucked the dirty bucket at them. Dodging it, the twins left the kitchen still laughing.

"Gits" Ron said with his ears still red.

"My eyes are mentally scarred for life" Harry moaned.

"What? Why? Oh wait….UGH!" Ron yelled disgusted at that graphic picture that was displayed in his mind.

"Oh man! That's one of my best friend you're…you're, tschak!" Harry said making a face.

"Aw man? Whadda ya mean, 'aw man'? That's my sister you're---"

"My sister…that usually concerns me, am I in trouble?" Ginny asked coming into the room.

"what? Oh no! Harry…." Ron said threateningly giving him a stern look that Harry understood at once.

"Don't worry 'bout at mate. I'm sure that Hermione will not mind if you're tie isn't straight or hell if you even go in a suit" Harry added the last part evilly.

Ron opened his mouth back to retort but Ginny let out a sound of disgust and Harry snapped his attention to her.

"What?"

"Don't ever talk about those kind of things in front of me again! For heaven's sakes, he's my _brother_!"

* * *

Towards eleven, the men and women had showered and Hermione and Ginny were laughing hysterically about old memories. Hermione was wearing a pastel pink spaghetti strap dress and had her normally bushy hair tamed and sleeked back. It was tied up with a few curls and tendrils hanging down. A blush was added to her cheeks and a shimmery lip gloss was on her lips. Hermione looked very pretty and Ginny couldn't help but give her a hug.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked surprised.

"For looking beautiful" Ginny answered keeping hard from her voice from wavering.

"Aw, Ginny!" Hermione said giving her a hug in return, she was touched.

"Yeah, it just suddenly dawned on me….we're growing up and my brother is getting married!" Ginny said with a few tears falling down her face.

"Aw, Ginny. Don't cry, everything's just changing."

"And sometimes, change can be for the worse" Ginny said quietly.

Hermione fell silent and smoothed Ginny's hair. Even though she had improved and there was life in her eyes, Ginny was still fragile. She had always had a slim build, and now she was still rather gaunt. Sometimes, the Weasly's still liked to think of Ginny as a little girl. And maybe, just a tiny part of Ginny was a little girl.

Once Ginny had calmed down a bit she resumed to getting ready. Rather then doing the traditional fashion, she left her long hair down and simple, with it's natural soft curls falling down her mid back. She slipped on the dress and her shoes and added some make up and felt like she was done. Hermione smiled fondly at her and gave her a hug and both girls started down the stairs carefully.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Fred and George were busy feeling like idiots and rather uncomfortable. They were all attacking their ties because they felt like it choking them. All of them were dressed in black and white tuxedoes and Harry's hair still stuck up everywhere; no matter how hard he tried to flatten with it, not even magic worked! Resigned, he settled on trying to make sure his tie was straight and his shirt not crinkled.

"Honestly, I feel like I should be wearing a top hat and have a cane with me" Fred grumbled purposely rumpling his long hair.

"Yeah, we ought to be in those old fashioned muggle things….movies!" George agreed breaking into his uncomfortable dress shoes.

"Oh please, all of look fine!" Ginny's voice said while she came down the last step.

Harry felt his throat constrict when he saw her. The 'aquamarine' dress was a halter style dress that clung to her from the waist up and then it flowed smoothly about her. Her long hair cascaded down her back. Ginny's normally fiery dark eyes were suddenly more femine and mysterious with the eyeliner. Her usually sharp and lively features of her face were softened with a small smile and a natural pink colored her high cheekbones. Her mouth was darkened and altogether she looked stunning. He had never seen her look so elegant, or so fragile in that moment. Ginny was the most beautiful person in the world to him.

"Looks like young Harry here is a little shocked by our baby sister's appearance" Fred whispered loudly to all of them.

Harry felt himself blush and he mumbled something under his breath. Ron slapped him lightly on the back of his head and he tore his attention from Ginny.

"Ron, your tie is crooked" Hermione commented as she moved to retie it. Ron's breath caught as her fingers quickly redid his tie. He knew he had feelings for her. Hell, everyone knew. But he wasn't quite sure how to tell her. Ron often had wild fantasies of grabbing her and throwing her down on the bed and kissing her senseless. But of course, he was way too shy to do it. And he didn't really want to voice his fears to Harry because he was afraid that Harry would laugh at him. But then again, Harry was infatuated by his little sister, so he wouldn't probably even be paying attention.

"Hello? Earth to Ron?" Hermione asked shaking him out of his reviere.

"Huh?" he said trying hard not to notice her bare shoulders.

"Yeah, he's all there Hermione" Ginny said laughing.

"Come on! Girls, go calm down Fleur, boys, go talk to Bill!" Mrs. Weasly said breaking them apart.

"What? Why?" Fred asked confused.

"Pre wedding jitters" Mrs. Weasly said grimly.

"Oh"

Ginny groaned and sunk down on a footrest and cupped her chin in her fingers. She gave her Mum a pleading look and Mrs. Weasly rolled her eyes. "Fine, Ginny you can stay."

"Yea!" Ginny cheered.

Harry also hung back too. He wasn't too good with comforting people. And part of him really wanted to talk to Ginny. Once they all had cleared the room, He kneeled in front of Ginny and stared up at her. She smiled at him and Harry took her hands in his. He missed her, and was continually kicking himself in the pants for breaking up with him. And she was here, all alone with him. Fred was not there, George wasn't there and thankfully neither was Ron. He also smiled up at her.

"Do you want to tell me something Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah" He said.

She laughed and then said "go ahead"

"You look beautiful today" he let out.

Ginny felt like her smile was reaching all the way to her ears. "Thanks, Harry. You look rather handsome today."

Harry felt himself blush again. He felt like an idiot. He missed her, so he should tell her that right? "You said you wanted to talk"

"Yeah, and now I'm going to" Ginny told him reassuringly.

"Okay, so go ahead"

"Well, since Dumbledore's death, everything seemed like it didn't really matter anymore. I didn't feel angry, or happy or sad for awhile. I just felt sort of numb and hollow, like I could never feel the sunshine on me. And then you broke up with me, because you have to go and play the noble hero, that really brought me down" Ginny said the last part quietly.

Harry felt immense guilt on his part. He never wanted to hurt or harm Ginny. But was he really protecting her if he was hurting her by breaking apart with her?

"Don't go feeling guilty Harry. I know that you only want to protect me. But Harry, I need to let you know, I'm not going back to Hogwarts this September, even if it opens" she told him seriously.

"What! No Ginny, you can't, you have your whole life in front you! Don't let me be the one holding you back!" Harry said shocked.

"No Harry. This is my personal choice. It's not going to be the same if I go back. You're not going to be there, Dumbledore's not there….Hogwarts is the past for me. And I'm not throwing my life away. Harry, you have your whole life in front of you as well, and I'm going to be there for you." Ginny said clearly.

"What?" he asked not understanding.

"Everywhere you go, I will follow. Every step of the way, I'm going to be there with you. I will be your shadow Harry. Even though we're not going out anymore, we're still friends. And friends help friends. I'm going to be there, by your side." She said fiercely.

At that moment, Harry fully understood just how amazing Ginny Weasly was. She was beautiful, smart, and talented; and she pledged his allegiance to him. Her forehead was touching his and Harry had his arms around her waist. He smiled at her and leaned his head ever so slightly to the right and she also gave a small smile and leaned her head ever so slightly to left and they closed the distance between them. He kissed her hungrily and gained entrance to her mouth. After a few moments, they pulled apart breathless.

"Took you long enough" Ginny said.

"Yeah" Harry answered regretfully.

"So what does this mean?" she asked looking into his eyes directly.

"It means nothing. You caught me at my weak point" Harry said finally.

He felt torn as the happiness slid off her face and a look of hurt illustrated it instead. She broke her eye contact with him and pulled back. Harry clung to her, he wanted her yes. Needed her, yes, but he couldn't steer himself in that direction to tell her that.

"So that's what I am? Your weak point?" She asked coolly.

"We can't be together, not now at least. It's too dangerous, and I have to work alone" He muttered to her.

"Bullshit" she replied.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't want you to get hurt. Can't we just be friends?" he asked.

Ginny gave a short laugh. "Friends? Harry, we were never friends" she said with a twisted smile on her face.

"Why can't we just go back to how things were before?" Harry asked desperately.

"Harry, for as long as I've known you, we were never really friends. I just know from the first day that I saw you, sitting on the train, that I wanted to be your girlfriend. I didn't care that you were The Boy Who Lived, or The Chosen One. I only cared about the fact that you had a pair of taped up glasses and beautiful eyes. And later you spent the summers at my house, I only cared about the person you were before you had this huge burden on your shoulder." Ginny said honestly.

"So you don't care that I have to kill Voldemort?" He asked a little upset for the first time.

Sensing his hurt, she stood up. Harry also got up as well. Ginny shook her head slowly and then gave him a sad smile. "I care a lot about you Harry. And I know you have to defeat Voldemort. I know you have to destroy the horcruxes. And that's why I'm not going to chase after you, or start acting all slutty to win you back. Harry, I love you, and that's why I'm going to respect your decision of not dating me, even though it kills me." She finished.

Harry was taken aback. "Wow" was all he could say.

"Well, I have to go and meet up with the rest of the bridesmaid, you have to go to meet up with the rest of the guys, see you soon" she said starting to walk away.

"Wait, Ginny!" he called out before she left.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"I….." he stammered.

"Its' okay Harry." Ginny said quietly.

* * *

Towards one, the guest were seated out in the garden and the sun was shining brightly overhead. Bill was standing up with the huppah over him, the minister behind him. It was time. Fleur was calmed down, and Gabrielle was flustered at the site of Harry. The wedding music started the bridesmaid were escorted down the aisle. Hermione and Ron went first and Ginny and Harry followed. Harry felt extremely privileged for some odd reason for escorting Ginny down the aisle. Ron's ears were red and Hermione was grinning a mile wide. Fleur's second cousin came as maid of honor and finally, Fleur started down the aisle. Her father accompanied her with a wide smile and Ginny felt a smile also tugging on her lip. It truly was something, that a wedding could be held in such dark times. It seemed pure, innocent and cleaning in her mind. Fleetingly, she hoped that someday, it would be _her _walking down the aisle towards Harry. But she shook her head slightly and paid attention to the ceremony.

Fleur felt like her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. The man she loved with all her might was standing there with a beaming face. Bill's scars had healed now and some of them had even faded away. She loved his scars, she felt that it gave him an edgy side to him and it showed everyone that he was brave. His long hair was appropriately tied back with a few strands escaping and framing his sharp-featured face. He was really hers. She had dreamed of this day ever since she was a little girl and now it came. Everything was perfect, even if Ginny was wearing an aquamarine dress. Her friends and family were there…. nothing could ruin this moment for her.

Her father gave her arm a squeeze as they finally reached the alter. Bill took her hand and gently lifted her veil over her face. The dress she was wearing was magnificent; she was magnificent. The old fashioned traditional dress complete with veil and tiara. Her dazzling blue eyes had a deep set glow to them and she gave him a perfect smiled. Both of them looked expectantly at the minister who opened the bible and began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of William Anus Weasly and Fleur Maria Delacour…."

Bill zoned out waiting only to kiss his beautiful bride. He felt everyone smiling at them and even Fred and George were smiling and not making jokes for once. His mum was crying, his father was beaming at him. Harry and Ron were grinning at him. Even Ginny had a small smile on her face.

"Do you, William Anus Weasly take Fleur Maria Delacour as your lawfully wedded wife?" the Minister asked him gravely.

"I do" Bill answered resolutely.

"And do you Fleur Maria Delacour take William Anus Weasly as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" Fleur answered just as strongly.

"And with the power vested in thee, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The Minister concluded breaking into a wide smile.

They slipped their wedding bands onto each other's fingers and feeling like he was going to explode if he didn't kiss her, Bill grabbed Fleur and gave her a movie star kiss; complete with the dipping her back in his arms.

"WOOO! More, more, more!" Fred and George said enthusiastically. Their mum shot them a mortified look and once Bill and Fleur surfaced, they both beamed and laughed.

Both of them ran down the aisle while everyone showered them with birdseed and rice laughing back into the house.

The guests rose and cheered, whooped and clapped. Ginny proceeded to take off her shoes and throw them up in the air much to the disapproval of her mum and Ron let out an ear splitting whistle. They all moved to the reception area where great amount of food was served along with bizarre French dishes that Harry and the gang avoided. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all sat at one table laughing as food was served and at how Bill was canoodling with Fleur. When it came to cut the cake, Bill smashed some in Fleur's face, and she smashed some into his. And then to Ginny and Ron's horror, it was time to take endless pictures.

"Alright, I want the Groomsmen first!" Mr. Weasly hollered at them. Fred, George, Harry and Ron groaned but got up anyways. They stood for several pictures and then they were followed by the bridesmaid and maid of honor, the flower girl and everyone else. After numerous pictures were taken of the happy couple, they were dismissed and then one of Fleur's relatives had conjured up a big dance floor.

The small orchestra played and Bill whisked Fleur away for the first dance. Everyone oohed and said aww a lot. Frankly, Ginny was getting quite tired of it. Escaping unnoticed, she managed to find her old willow tree that had a nook that was just large enough for her to sit in. Ginny loved the willow tree, the leaves hanging around her like a delicate curtain, shielding her away from the rest of the world. From here, she had a perfect view of the couples dancing. Her mum and dad were dancing, along with many of Fleur's relatives. Charlie and Fred and George were attempting to do seventies disco dance in slow motion bringing out many laughs and pictures. And finally, Ginny spotted her brother clumsily dancing with Hermione. Chuckling, she enjoyed watching them. Hermione was blushing and Ron was concentrating on not stepping on her feet. She was so concentrated that she didn't even notice Harry come up next to her.

"They look rather good together, don't you think?" Harry asked laughing lightly.

"Harry! You startled me!" Ginny replied almost falling out from her seat in the tree.

"Sorry, what are you doing holed up in this tree? Shouldn't a pretty girl like you be dancing?" he teased her.

"Ha! This pretty girl doesn't have a pretty boy to dance with!" she answered back tartly.

Harry chuckled and then asked "Mind if I join you?"

"If you don't mind me sitting on your lap, of course" she replied.

Ginny hopped off and Harry climbed on and then Ginny sat on his lap with her arms around her neck. His chin sat on top of her head, which was against his chest. She sighed comfortably and continued to watch the dancers.

"So really, why aren't out there dancing?" Harry asked curiously.

"'Cos I'm not too much into dancing…. and I don't see you out there either" she replied.

"True…. that's 'cos I couldn't find you" he answered honestly.

"Really? You found me now" Ginny murmured.

"Yeah…. but I rather like us like this" he remarked.

"Me too." She said quietly.

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked noticing how quiet she had become.

"Us. Harry, you claim that we can't be together, and yet we kissed before the wedding, you had your hand on my knee throughout dinner and now I'm sitting in your lap, much like we used to do in school. And yet you still say we can't be together" She said in a rush.

This time, it was Harry's time to sigh. "I'm sorry Ginny. It's just that I don't know what to do. I mean, I have to do all of this, and I don't want you to get hurt. But your killing me every time you send a glance at my way. You're like a drug, the perfect drug that I'm addicted to."

"Wow, you really have a way with words Harry. No boy has ever called me the perfect drug before, I'm quite honored." Ginny replied smiling.

Harry gave a short laugh. "Well, I try."

"Yeah, you do. You try too bloody hard. Harry, if I'm the perfect drug that you're addicted too, then everyone says that sometimes it's easier just to continue using the drug" she said seductively.

"That's true…and I wouldn't want to get off the drug that makes me the happiest man on Earth" Harry murmured as she turned her face to his.

"I think it's time for another dose of me….isn't it?" she whispered with a wicked glint in her eyes. And with that, she crushed her mouth against his. She felt him smile against her lips and gave her entrance to his mouth.

While Harry was being busy by being given another big dose of Ginny, the last notes of the music had died and the dance floor was cleared. Fleur and Bill hugged and kissed everyone and then all the ladies assembled behind her. Closing her eyes, she threw her bouquet of flowers over her shoulders and then disapparated with Bill for their honeymoon.

Hermione caught the bouquet.


	5. The Set of Keys

**Okay, here is the game plan. I have a tentative outline till chapter ten, I just have to type it up and work in all the details. As far as when I'm going to update, I plan on updating on the weekends. Probably on Saturdays or Sundays. The other series will be updated whenever I have time during the week to give you something to read while your waiting. This one doesn't have anything really important, except the development of Hermione and Ron and some other things. Starting from next chapter, things will get more involved with the Order and junk. Read and enjoy. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**x**

Chapter Five: _The Set of Keys_

The next few days after the wedding, everyone was still in high spirits. The lawn was still littered with rice and birdseed and the huppah still stood there. Ginny and Harry were still not together. And that pissed Hermione. She knew that every time they were left alone together they were snogging or canoodling. And yet, she seemed to be the only one in the whole Weasly house who knew it. Amazing. And she still hadn't figured out her feelings for Ron was yet.

"Honestly, boys and Ginny can go to hell and back again!" she muttered irritably under her breath as she gathered all the wilting flowers throughout the house.

"Aw, man, come on Hermione, I'm not that bad" Ginny's voice teased as she came into the room.

Hermione did not answer for a moment when Ginny took her by the shoulders and sat her down. Concerned, Ginny asked "Hermione, what's wrong dearest?"

When she did not look at her, Ginny sighed and threatened, "If you don't tell me what's bothering you, then I'll tell you all about the situation between me and Harry is"

Hermione seemed to brighten up considerably at this. "Well…it concerns Ron" she began.

"Oh, of course." Ginny said understandingly.

Hermione gave her a wry smile and Ginny made a motion for her to continue. "I don't know, towards the end of term last year, we definitely became closer. I mean, yes we've been best mates for almost seven years, and we have our skirmishes, and we both ride on a high horse, but now he's driving me barking mad!" Hermione said in a rush.

"Go on" was all Ginny said.

"I mean, he couldn't take his eyes off me during the wedding, and we even danced. And I know Ron is not too fond of dancing. And….I don't know, Ginny, I would really want to become an 'us'." Hermione finished somewhat wistfully.

"Hermione, listen to me. Ron's been in love with you ever since he realized that he missed his opportunity at the Yule Ball. He only dated that slag Lavender because we got in a row and I told him that he hadn't kissed anyone. He was just using her to prove to me that he could kiss anyone. You weren't here last Christmas; but when he opened Lavender's gift; he almost threw up. You do remember that Lavender thought that he was seeing you, thus they broke up? That you were the reason?" Ginny said fiercely.

"I was?" Hermione asked looking highly delighted.

"Damn right you were. Ever notice how every time you do something, whether it be common or something out of this world, he says 'brilliant'? Or that he teases you the most because he doesn't exactly know how to talk to you about his feelings probably? Hermione, every time your name is mentioned in some way, his ears turn red nowadays? He likes you, he really, really likes you" Ginny concluded.

"You think?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I don't think" Ginny said strongly, Hermione's face fell. Then Ginny finished "I know!"

"Damn Ginny, Harry must be rubbing off you, you do have a way with words" Hermione said gratefully.

"Ha!" Ginny scoffed as she rose. "Please, Harry hasn't rubbed off me, I should think that I've rubbed off on him!"

"WHAT." Ron said flatly when he barged into the room followed by Harry.

"Hello boys" Ginny said clearly enjoying seeing Ron turning purple.

"If you and Harry have done anything---" Ron said hotly.

"Please, it's not like we're together anymore" Ginny said catching Harry's eyes. His face suggested otherwise.

"Oh yeah? That's not what it looks like" Ron said suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, anyways, what do want?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"What? Can't two guys come in a room to see two girls?" Ron asked offended.

"Right. When one's your sister…. sure" Ginny said sarcastically.

Harry felt very entertained watching Ron and Ginny argue with each other. It's almost as good as seeing that rat bastard Malfoy being turned into a bouncing ferret. Hermione was chuckling amused as well. But what Ginny had said was right. They weren't together anymore. Technically.

Harry still remembered how it felt like to have Ginny's cool lips pressed against his. It was said that kisses were warm, wet, arousing and comforting. But her kisses were like fire. Sometime teenage hormones got the better of him. But Ginny always managed to have the upper hand. She was the master, a master armed with fiery kisses and quick fingers. Not wanting to live on the memories anymore, Harry had finally made up his mind about what to do about her. And he felt quite proud of it as well.

"Well me and Ron have finished arguing now, feel free to speak now" Ginny announced.

Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Ginny caught Harry's eye and mouthed, 'let's go'. Harry gave the tiniest jerk of a nod and left the room followed by Ginny. Hermione had a very good idea about what they were going to, but then was suddenly self-conscious about herself. She and Ron were left together in an empty room. Not that is was their first time, it just that things were different.

"Hey, where'd Harry and Ginny go off to?" Ron asked trying very had to noticed that Hermione was standing rather close to him.

"Oh you know…. somewhere, probably talking about things." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Right…. well….let's go to my room" Ron said all of a sudden.

Hermione widened her eyes and Ron blushed furiously. "I mean, let's just sit on the beds and stare out the windows….and plan to give Harry and Ginny the third degree" he said quickly.

With her spirits sinking past her heart, she nodded. "Yeah, those two…" she said laughing weakly.

* * *

So they headed up to Ron's room. And they sat there for a moment or two in silence. Finally, feeling like she was going to go crazy, Hermione sat on Ron's bed with him. Ron gave her a sidelong glance and Hermione gave him a tiny smile. He let out a breath and also smiled.

"Are you scared?" Hermione asked suddenly and rather randomly.

Alarmed, Ron raised his eyebrows at this. "I mean, are you scared about what's going to happen?" Hermione elaborated.

Ron knitted his eyebrows and stared down at the floor. Finally, he said "Yeah, I'm pretty scared."

"Good." Hermione said quietly.

"Good? What? Why?" Ron asked utterly confused.

"It's just nice to know that someone else is feeling scared along with me too" Hermione half whispered.

"Hermione, I'm probably the most scared out of the four of us. Harry is so strong and he's got this damn near impossible mission and Ginny is a fighter. She's got such a fiery passion to her that's she's nearly invincible….but me. I'm nothing special, I was just there with Harry at the times. I have no magical powers, I'm okay in studies….I'm just an ordinary teenager." Ron said dejectedly.

Hermione wanted to fling her arms around Ron's body when he had finished. She almost felt like crying when he stopped talking. And she did. It scared the hell out of Ron, but he didn't mind. He buried his head in the crook of her shoulder and she bent her own head close to his. Ron placed his arms around her waist and clung to her like a lost child. They stayed like that for a long moment. Finally Ron picked up his head and met her warm brown eyes.

"You're not just an ordinary teenager Ron. You're Harry's best mate, my best mate. Harry did not win the giant chess game back in our first year, you did. You helped in the Department of Mysteries and on the attacks last June as well. It takes an immense amount of strength to be able to go with Harry" Hermione told him seriously.

His ears turned red and he smiled. Hermione felt a little bit more confident and continued to talk, "But you know what? I think we're going to make it out okay. Instead of worrying myself sick over the future, I believe that all four of us and everyone else will stand together, we're going to be okay."

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" Ron asked restlessly.

"I know because we only have to take one day at a time" Hermione answered with a small smile on her face.

"So you believe that Harry's going to make it through?" he asked curiously.

She sighed and then looked out the window. "Yes, I do believe that Harry's going to make it through. He's strong and determined, he'll do alright," she said strongly.

"Hermione, promise me something" Ron began.

"Anything" she replied still staring out the window.

"Promise me that you're going to be here, after everything is through. If it's the one thing that stays the same, please promise me that you're going to be here, with a book in your hand" He said whispering the last part.

Hermione looked directly into his light blue eyes and studied him carefully. "I promise" she answered at last.

"Good" Ron said quietly relieved.

They stayed like that, their arms around each other, heads close together. It's only later that they would deeply appreciate moments like these…

* * *

While Hermione and Ron were musing about what was going to happen and about each other, Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap in the willow tree.

"Do you think they will ever get together?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Hopefully sometime soon, otherwise….who knows what will happen?" he said dispiritedly.

"Don't talk like that Harry. Listen to yourself!" Ginny said angry.

"What? If they don't get together now, what's going to happen? We're going to go gallivanting around the world!" Harry told her frustrated.

"Harry, you know what I think?" she asked him solemnly.

"What?" He asked still frustrated.

"Look at me Harry," Ginny told his calmly, she placed her slender hands on his face and looked straight into his eyes. "If you want to be able to sleep at night, you have to live one day at a time".

"Just one?" Harry asked her sadly.

"Just one, and life will go on" she told him with a sad smile on her face.

"If I'm supposed to take one day at a time, does that mean I have more time with you?" Harry asked her smiling slightly.

"I suppose so" she replied.

"Good" he said tightening his arms around her waist.

Ginny did not answer but continued to stare out at the garden. Harry noticed this and worked up his confidence and nerve to finally tell her something that had been eating him alive ever since the ending of last term.

"Ginny, look at me" Harry said this time.

She turned her face to him and he caught her lips in a soft kiss at first. He pulled back and searched her face for any emotions. She stared at him blankly. Mentally sighing, he kissed her again, this time a little harder. He continued to kiss her like this, applying more pressure to it until he felt her smile against his lips. Finally he pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked curiously.

"Me pledging my undying love for you" Harry joked.

She let out a laugh. "No really, what was it for?"

"Just exactly that. You were right, I was wrong, we can be together!" Harry told her earnestly.

He would have gladly paid a million galleons to see the beautiful smile that lit her face with her eyes lit up like that. He grinned at her as well and then was promptly given the most mind-blowing kiss that she had ever bestowed upon him.

Once they had broken apart and caught their breaths, Ginny gave him a tight hug and exclaimed, "I'm so happy, I feel like doing cartwheels!"

Harry burst out laughing and hopped out of the tree carrying Ginny bridal style in his arms. He whirled her around letting her laughter ring throughout the empty backyard. If anyone had spotted them for the first time, they would have thought they were getting married. Ginny's arms around his neck made him feel like the happiest man on earth. It seemed like the burden of defeating Voldemort once and for all seemed to be lessened slightly at the thought of Ginny in his arms smiling that smile.

Ron still had his arms around Hermione, he could feel her soft breasts pressed against his and her cheek against his. He didn't want to pull away. Not yet at least. Ron felt safe and comforted in her arms, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. The ringing of laughter made him shift and to his disappointment she let go of him.

Curious, she walked over and peered out the window giving Ron a very good view of the back of her. They had been having an unusually warm summer, giving them the excuse to be wearing as little clothing as possible while trying to be decent; at least that's what Mrs. Weasly had told them. She was wearing shorts that showed off her long legs and a tee shirt where he could see faint outlines of muscles. The thought of Hermione doing jumping jacks and push up was thoroughly arousing to him. Giving himself an excuse to be close to her, he came up behind her and also peered out the window.

What he saw almost made him pop a vein, Harry whirling his baby sister around the yard. His hands on her body. Ron narrowed his eyes but let out a halfhearted oath. If they were to take life one day at a time, then Harry should at least be able to enjoy one part of his adulthood of falling in love. He couldn't help but feel jealous, seeing Harry and Ginny together. Harry had gotten up the guts to kiss Ginny in the Common Room last term, in front of everyone, and he didn't care. Harry confessed that they could be together again, and he was happy. Ron wished that he was that brave. And the girl he had fallen in love with was standing right in front of him.

"It must be something to be swept off your feet" she murmured.

Ron didn't have anything to say at the moment.

"But I'm glad that they're back together again. Harry was an idiot to break up with her in the first place" she continued.

"Eh" Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked amused and turned around.

"She's my baby sister…it's weird" he confessed.

"Ron. Please, Ginny isn't your baby sister anymore, she's a young woman, even though she isn't seventeen yet. But she's been through just as much as we have. She's a fighter definitely, and when's she's mad, she uses it to her advantage. Tell me any child who can do that" Hermione demanded.

Admitting defeat, he threw his arms up, which 'accidentally' brushed the side of her breasts. Hermione blushed and he felt himself turn crimson. "Fine, fine! You win. Harry and Ginny…."

"They're together now. And frankly, you have to be okay with it, even if you're not." She told him sternly.

Merlin, he loved when she got that fire in her brown eyes. The way the room seemed to crackle with electricity whenever she got passionate about something. And with that he suddenly pressed a kiss to her lips for a brief moment. Hermione stood rigid for a moment and then placed a kiss on his lips as well. He blushed a deep crimson and she let out a shaky laugh.

* * *

Harry was awoken on a Wednesday morning by the clanging of a wooden spoon beating on a frying pan along with confetti thrown over him. He swore and turned over and pulled his bed sheet over his head. He and Ron were talking spiritedly about the Quidditch World Cup coming soon and then had reminiscence about all the times they've gotten trouble and did go to bed till three in the morning.

"Wake up Harry! Wake up! Guess whose birthday it is!" Ginny announced still beating the spoon on the frying pan.

"The muffin man's?" Harry mumbled from underneath his pillow.

"Nice try, no silly, it's yours, today you are legally and adult! WOOOO!" she replied and jumped on his bed.

Ron narrowed his eyebrows but a warning glance from Hermione made him reconsider. So he sat up and watched amusedly.

"Yea me, now lemme go back to sleep" Harry moaned desperately wanting to catch up on sleep.

"Sorry love, but Dad wants to take you down to the Apparation Center, he says it's essential to have your license now!" Ginny stated shaking his shoulders.

That woke Harry instantly, he sat up and almost yelled for seeing Ginny's face right in front of him, and she sitting on him. His brain immediately flashed the Ron alert and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry grinned at him and then rubbed his eyes and slipped on his glasses.

"So get up, get dressed and eat breakfast and then you're going" Ginny told him.

"Only me?" Harry asked.

"Only you, I'm helping out Fred and George at the shop, and then we'll have birthday celebration." Ginny informed him.

"I see" he replied.

"Yeah, now get dressed" she tossed back giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

While Harry and Mr. Weasly were at the Ministry getting his apparition license, Ginny was playing an old record of the Weird Sisters and was stacking up merchandise on shelves. The shop was bustling with customers and they had their hands full. A lot of ex Hogwart students were there, hugging her, chatting with her. Ginny didn't really want to converse with them but talked to them anyways to be polite. She was too busy about what she was going to give Harry for his birthday to really talk with her old friends. She had gotten Hagrid's and Remus's help with most of it, but she still wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

Finally around, five, Fred and George let her floo back to the Burrow to join the festivities, shooing her out as they made the last and final touches to his birthday present. Desperatly wanting another shower, she thundered up the stairs and took a quick one and threw on some clothes and turned the house upside down looking for some wrapping paper.

"Bloody hell, where is the damn wrapping paper!" she bellowed in annoyance.

"Ginny!" her mum's voice warned her.

"Sorry"

"Did you check the attic?"

"Yes"

"The parlor?"

"Yes"

"The kitchen?"

"Yes"

"The cloakroom?"

"Yes"

"The bathroom?"

"What?"

"Here it is!" Hermione's voice interrupted them as she tossed Ginny the shimmering blue and silver wrapping paper. Gratefully, Ginny hastily wrapped it and stuck some spellotape on it and stacked it behind the other presents. Harry and Ron came in and Ron sat him down in a chair and Hermione ran to get the cake. Fleur and Bill had dropped by along with Tonks and Remus and finally Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Harry let out in surprise and jumped to his feet to give him a hug.

"ello 'arry! Happy Birthday!" the half giant beamed.

"I haven't heard from you in forever!" Harry said.

"I know, sorry 'bout that, but I think you're gonna like your present!" Hagrid replied with his black beetle eyes twinkling.

"It better not be another monster book" Harry teased him.

"Hey! I thought it was rather useful when I sent it!" Hagrid defended.

Harry shook his head and sat down to enjoy a big dinner filled with laughing and talking. Tonks had short pink hair and green eyes today and was telling Ginny and Hermione a funny little incident that occurred a couple of weeks ago. An engagement ring shone on her finger and her face was lit up with happiness. Remus and Mr. Weasly were talking about what was going on in the Ministry and Ron, Charlie were arguing about something about chess. Yes, it was amazing at how life could go on, even when a seriously dark wizard wanted to wipe out half the population of England…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone yelled.

"Make a wish Harry!" Ginny told him grinning.

"I don't need too, I already have what I've been wishing for" Harry replied kissing her cheek. She blushed and was rather glad that it dark except for the candles.

"Blow out the candles, before the wax drips on the cake!" Tonks called out.

Harry laughed and then blew out all seventeen candles in one go, which was fairly impressive to Ginny. A knife was handed to him and he cut out the first slice and handed it to Ginny, she then fed him the piece while smiling up at him and then impishly smeared frosting on his nose. Everyone laughed amusedly and Harry quickly cut up the cake making sure everyone got a generous helping.

"Good cake Hermione!" Ginny said enjoying the taste.

"Thanks, it was fun making the cake the old fashion way" Hermione replied.

"Yep" Ron agreed. He and Hermione had a lot of fun throwing flour at each other and smearing frosting on them too.

"Presents!" Tonks announced and pointed the pile of wrapped gifts.

Harry moved towards them and opened the one by one. He had received a huge photo album from Hagrid and Remus filled with more pictures of his parents, Sirius and their friends along with newspaper clippings, old notes and letters and things like that. Though he was still grieving over Sirius, the photo album made him smile and he made a mental note spend a lot of time looking at it. Tonks had given him a mini model of the World Cup Stadium complete with the players that could you could magically enchant to play the opposing team, Mr. And Mrs. Weasly presented him with a Weasly sweater with a big H along with a some chocolate. Hermione gave him very useful books about Defense Against the Dark Arts and a book that included useful hexes from other countries, something that they had never been taught in school. Ron gave him more chocolate along with some joke merchandise from Fred and George's joke shop. Finally, there lay one little present left.

"That's from me" Ginny told him.

"I sort of knew it would be" Harry teased her.

She rolled her eyes and just motioned him to open it. Harry unwrapped it carefully and lifted the lid from the little white box. He curiously lifted a set of keys from it and stared at it strangely. Ginny merely smiled at him.

"Keys" Harry said puzzled.

"Keys" she reiterated.

"To what?" he asked.

"Well…." Ginny plucked the keys from him. "This one is the key to Grimmauld Place, it's yours now of course", she began pointing to a small black key. "This one is the key to your bank account in Gringotts", holding the gold key. "And this one is the key to our house", showing him the big silver key. "And this one is the key to my heart" offering him a tiny red key, "And finally this is the key to something rather nostalgic, and a little cool" she finished handing the key ring back to him.

"What is it?" Harry asked interested.

"Go out into the Front Yard" Ginny told him with a smile.

Harry walked out the door and then let out a "BLOOD HELL!"

Ginny, Hagrid and Remus laughed and also went out into the yard followed by everyone else. Harry was staring dumbstruck at an old motorcycle that gleamed. Tonks let out a gasp and asked to nobody "Is that what I think it is?"

"Indeed!" Ginny replied proudly.

Harry sat on the motorcycle and gripped the handles with a maniac glow to his face.

The motorcycle was Sirius's old flying motorbike.


	6. The Meetings

**I'm so so sorry that if this chapter is not the best that it really could be. I admit it. But this week has been so hectic, end of the quarter so a lot of exams and I was rather stressed out. This one will be continued in chapter seven...I have some great ideas. Oh, and I think Sooner or Late, Fate Catches Up with Us (A Marauder's tale) will be on a hiatus...on this site. If you want to read it...then check out and then look for Over there, it has banners, background and it will just be a hell of a lot easier there. If you do chose to read that story...(which you should)...then message me there and rate! **

**Okay, I'm done blabbering now...here is chapter six! Enjoy, REVIEWS appreciated.**

**x**

Draco rubbed his eyes groggily and got up from his bed and walked over to the small, grimy window. Pressing his fingertips against the dirty pane, he rested his forehead against it and exhaled slowly. The room was a small, dirty and generally unpleasant room. He had been stuck here ever since he and Snape fled from Hogwarts…after he failed to kill Dumbledore.

Anger coursed through his veins at that thought. It was him, _he _who had been chosen by the Dark Lord to kill that muggle loving old fool. And yet, he had failed to do it. Snape pulled the Avada Kedrava on Dumbledore. It was supposed to be his finest moment, his moment in time to shine for the Dark Lord and he had failed. Instead, Snape did it and then took off with him. And now he was locked in this miserable room in this miserable manor. He clenched his teeth and felt his hands form into fists that were now locked at his sides. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that some people seemed to have it all…and then they lose it all.

He would never go back to Hogwarts. He would never have to deal with mudbloods and that annoying Hermione Granger. He would never have to complete another useless essay for History of Magic. He would never play Quidditch against those bloody Gryffindors again. And thankfully, he'd never have to Pansy Parkinson again! That thought illustrated a ghost of a smile. His face was hollowed out now from fear, stress and frustration. There were shadows under his stormy gray eyes and his hair had grown long and fell almost to his shoulder's now. He desperately wanted a haircut; but he wouldn't dare asking for one.

"Boy! What the hell are you smiling for? You didn't kill the muggle loving fool!" A woman's voice screamed at him.

Draco winced and shut his eyes. He flopped back on his bed and rubbed his hands over his face, as if that would make all of his problems disappear. Unfortunately it did not.

"Get up Draco." The woman ordered stepping into his room and into the dim light.

Bellatrix Lestrange had once been a beauty of her time. She spent time in Azkaban for almost fourteen long years. People often whispered that it had robbed her out of her beauty. But to most the deatheaters, including him, thought it made her prettier…in a twisted way. What was once long, sleek and shining hair was now a long, untamed mane of ebony hair streaming past her face. Her once scornful, sophisticated face was now softened with faint lines etched at the corners of her dark eyes. Azkaban had also hollowed her face, but it made look elegant then she was when she had fuller cheeks. Who ever said Bellatrix Lestrange had once been a beauty was sorely mistaken; Draco mused.

"Get up Draco…and find some better clothes" Bellatrix said carelessly fingering the edge of her frayed black robes.

"I don't have any better clothes" he replied dully looking up at the ceiling.

She made a sound of disgust and then yanked him to a sitting position. Draco felt his lip curl and Bellatrix folded her arms over her chest. Both of them glared at each other. Dark eyes met with light gray eyes and each were determined not back down. She suddenly grabbed and twisted his earlobe with her skinny fingers.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed with his eyes watering painfully.

"You listen to me Draco…just because you fucked up the big, glorious task that the Dark Lord assigned to you doesn't mean you can wallow in self pity and brood and mope. 'Cos the Dark Lord _hates _mopers. And just because your mother is a wuss and went into hiding and made an unbreakable vow with Snape doesn't mean you can brood as well." She said.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way" Draco said dangerously.

"Too bad love. Your mother is unfortunately my sister…so I can make fun of her as much as a I want…and she's my baby sister too. Narcissa had always been rather weak if you must know. She'd rather sit back in the parlor and play dollies while Andromeda would bash on something she called drums and I was out walking the streets" Bellatrix taunted him.

"Yeah…and look where it got you" Draco muttered.

Now it was Bellatrix's turn for her thin lips to curl. She slapped him across the cheek once. "Remember to respect your elders to you boy…respect is big in the Dark Lord's book." She tossed back.

"But you have to admit Aunt Bella…the streets didn't help you…at all" Draco smirked at her.

That earned his another swift smack across his cheek. Bellatrix's eyes glittered dangerously and she whispered swiftly "I learned all that I could from the streets boy…I'm the only female, hell the only deatheater besides The Dark Lord himself who wouldn't hesistate to kill in a heartbeat. Unlike _you._" She finished.

Bellatrix pulled back and shot him one last fanatical glare at him and then swept out of the room. Draco heard a "Wash your face and dress up…I'll meet you in the end of the hallway."

Cursing her to hell and back again, Draco irritably picked out a faded dark blue silky shirt and some worn trousers and stomped off to wait in line for the bathroom.

Bellatrix waited impatiently for Draco to come out. There was a big meeting to be held tonight….a big one…a wonderful one. The Dark Lord had a new mission apparently. Something to do with hiding the horcruxes. Bellatrix had worked so hard to prove to him that she was up to the job, she wanted to prove that she was the best, she was his most loyal follower. And tonight…tonight would decide it all.

Draco angrily strode down the length of the hallway to find Bellatrix standing there with an unfathomable expression on her face. She glanced at him and then smirked slightly.

"Ready to go?"

"I've been ready for a long time"

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, Harry was combing his hair one last time and straightened up his blue button up shirt. There was an Order Meeting today in Grimmauld Place…he would actually have to walk through Sirius's old home again. Pushing his thoughts away from Sirius he frowned at his reflection and uselessly tried to flatten his hair to hide his scar.

"Why bother Harry? It's not going to cover it anyway…and besides…people will still recognize you" Ginny's voice came amused as she stepped in the room.

"Shaddap" Harry mumbled.

Ginny merely smiled and joined his at the mirror, she slipped her slender hand into his and they both studied their reflection. It felt right, Harry thought to himself. The image of him and Ginny together felt right.

"Ready to go? Mum's anxious to get there" Ginny said quietly.

"I suppose so" Harry replied.

"OI! THE LOT OF YOU GET DOWNSTAIRS!" Mrs. Weasly bellowed up the stairs.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny muffled their laughter as they thundered down the stairs. Each was dressed at their summer best. Hermione was wearing a clean summer dress while Ginny wore a blouse and a skirt. Every one's face was clean and hair combed and properly tied back. Ron and Harry both felt extremely uncomfortable.

"I feel like I'm going to a church service" Ron grumbled.

"Ha! You've never been to a church service before!" Ginny retorted.

"Yeah well…I feel like I'm about to go" Ron said morosely as his mother pushed him into the fireplace.

The fire was a roaring emerald green and Ron yelled "Grimmauld Place" and off he went. The other followed in suit and at last Mr. And Mrs. Weasly flooed along too. Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and Ginny gripped his arm so he wouldn't fall face first. Ron had ash on his face and Hermione was brushing it off chuckling slightly.

"Thanks…I'll never get used to flooing places" Harry said casting the fireplace a distasteful glance.

"And that's why you got your apparition license" Ginny teased him.

Harry pulled a blank face for a moment and then groaned inwardly. Ginny laughed softly and then Harry asked "Why didn't we apparate here anyway?"

"'Cos I can't apparate smart one" Ginny said rolling her eyes at him.

"Yea, yea, yea" Harry replied grinning at her.

"Okay everyone! Now, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, you are free to roam the house…just don't upset anything and if you please Harry, follow me" Mr. Weasly said a little breathless.

A flood of protests came steaming out from the three, Harry gave a bewildered look to Mr. Weasly.

"Hey! I'm seventeen too! Legally I'm an adult, I can go too!" Ron yelled.

"I'm Harry's girlfriend…I care more about his life probably then the whole Order!" Ginny howled.

"Ron and I are just involved as Harry is!" Hermione said fiercely.

"NO! Ron, Ginny! I am your father…you have to respect my decisions!" Mr. Weasly replied back sternly. "And Hermione, your parents would not be too thrilled either!"

"Mr. Weasly, if I may" Harry heard himself saying.

"Yes Harry?" He asked a little impatient.

"Well, Ron and Hermione have been almost all the time with me when I was up against Voldemort and his followers. First year and the sorcerer's stone, second year and the basilisk, they helped me find Sirius and help him escape, then the whole tri wizard tournament in the fourth year, and all what happened during our fifth year in the department of mysteries and last term with the surprise attack. They're just as capable as handling this as I am. And Ginny…well who knows how much time we have together? I think she'll be useful. She was had that run in with Voldemort in her second year, the department of mysteries and last term's attack as well. I think that all of them should come in with me" Harry said firmly.

Mr. Weasly stared at him and then shook his head. "I'm sorry Harry…but I can't."

Harry was now feeling a tad irritated and now he said "Well fine then. You see, this is _my_ house, and this is the prophecy that concerns _me _and Voldemort and _I _have to face off one another. And I need the help from my mates…. the ones who mean the world to me. But if they're not going…neither am I" Harry finished folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

Mr. Weasly sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine! Fine! You win, come on in you three…oh what will Molly say?" he muttered as an after thought.

Ginny and Hermione grinned at each other and followed Harry and Ron and took their seats feeling quite important. Mrs. Weasly opened her mouth to shoo them out when Mr. Weasly gave her a warning glance. She narrowed her eyes at him but then Mad Eye Moody clapped his gnarled hands and stood up.

"Right! Well we got Harry and the other three here…might as well begin!" Mad Eye stated.

"Right you are!" Tonks said enthusiastically.

"Shut up Tonks…let Mad Eye talk!" Kingsley said dryly.

"Anyways, as I was saying" Moody continued shooting Tonks a look, "Harry…you are officially the new member of The Order of the Phoenix".

Harry's jaw opened and then shut. He didn't know what to say. The whole room stared at him eagerly.

"I'm the new member of the Order?" he asked hoarsly.

"SEE? SEE! I TOLD you he wouldn't take it well. He's too young!" Mrs. Weasly said in a triumphant voice.

"Hush Molly!" Mr. Weasly said.

"No! It's just…wow" Harry said feeling like he was drunk.

Ginny looked deeply impressed and she smiled at him with pride. Hermione and Ron were both stunned but then grinned widely.

"It's just sort of unexpected…that's all" Harry said honestly.

"Well, we decided that it was the right thing to do. You've been through as much as most of the Order has put together." Remus gently told him.

"It's such a big honor…I can't believe it" Harry said still shocked.

"You know…Lily and James were seventeen too…along with Sirius and I and not to mention some other people" Remus said thoughtfully.

"What?" Harry asked amazed.

"Yeah…Dumbledore asked us even before our seventh year ended…you should have seen Lena Veronicansapolis run" Remus said with his eyes twinkling.

"Lena Veronicanwho?" Harry asked curious.

"She was probably the most spontaneous person you had ever met…. remember Mad Eye?" Remus asked smiling.

"Indeed" Moody replied gruffly. "She was the palest girl I'd ever seen…and had a big great dragon tattooed on her shoulder…I'll be damned if I couldn't help but feeling fond of her"

"Who exactly was she?" Harry asked.

"Sirius's old lover…those two…. they made all of us laugh" Remus said laughing slightly.

"Sirius's old lover! What happened?" Ginny asked now interested.

"She died" Remus concluded in a sad tone.

They fell silent for a moment. But then Harry asked "So all of you joined after seventh year ended?"

"Indeed, we got two weeks off, then Boom! All of us were working for the Order…we had some high old times!" Remus said chuckling.

"Yeah…well…now isn't the time to travel down the memory lane Remus….so what do you say Harry?" Mad Eye inquired.

"I'll do it! I'm in!" Harry replied strongly.

A smile illustrated Mad Eye's scarred face and he nodded in approval. "Excellent! Well…now down to business. We meet at the drop of a hat…so you need to be able to come whenever a meeting is held."

Harry nodded. And Moody continued "And you will need some additional training as well…and you will need some more background information…about the rules, missions, and other what not."

"Of course…so what now?" Harry asked.

"Well, that's pretty much it for now…you need to fill us in on anything?"

Harry took a breath and then looked around the room. "Yes, I do….I am the Chosen One"


	7. New Information

They gaped at him. Harry stared at them searching their faces for emotions. Mad Eye Moody looked shocked. Remus had a very shaken expression on his face. Ginny and Hermione had clapped their hands over their faces and both had wide eyes. The rest of the room looked speechless.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" Harry asked clearing his throat a little.

"I do…mind fillings us in a little bit more?" Mad Eye barked.

"Well….I sort of planned on doing that" Harry replied back sarcastically.

"Oh sorry…begin"

"Right. Now everyone knows the whole story about me, about how my mum died to protect me, what happened in the fourth year and the prophecy and about all that right?"

"No! What's the prophecy?" Ginny asked.

"Well, when Dumbledore was trying to find a new Divination teacher, he interviewed Professor Trelawny at the Hogs Head." Harry began.

"He went I there /I ?" Mrs. Weasly asked in distaste.

"Molly, not important" Mr. Weasly replied dryly.

"Sorry"

"Anyways," Harry said shooting Mr. And Mrs. Weasly a look, "He was about to leave because the interview was over, but then she suddenly went into a trance. Her words basically said that the person who is able to vanquish the Dark Lord was born to the parents who have escaped them three times. And the most important thing is…" Harry paused for a moment. "The most important thing that she said was that neither can live while the other one survives."

Silence was met after the words had died from his lips. Harry looked around the room seeing the frightened faces. Molly Weasly looked absolutely shocked.

"So basically either you or Lord Voldemort has to die?" Ginny finally said breaking the agonizing silence.

"Pretty much yeah" Harry shrugged. His stomach was doing flip flops and he could feel a prickly feeling on the back of his neck.

"Anything else Potter?" Mad -Eye Moody asked gruffly.

"Well, last year Dumbledore was showing me all these memories of Lord Voldemort, his child hood, his days at Hogwarts, and just before he became Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore reckoned that these memories are his weakness." Harry said slowly as if trying to understand the words himself.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked eagerly. Ron shot her a look but she ignored this.

"Loads of things, the orphanage at where it began, his school days and the most important one was of him asking Professor Slughorn how horcruxes worked" Harry said in a rush.

Remus Lupin gave a small cry of recognition of the horcruxes, and Mad Eye Moody stood up and banged his gnarled hand on the table.

"Horcruxes! You're crazy!" He shouted.

Harry gave a startled look of surprise and then ran his hand through his hair. "No Mad Eye, I'm dead serious."

"What are horcruxes?" Tonks asked confused.

"They're very dark matters Tonks, too dark to even I consider /I " McGonagall said in a very hoarse voice.

Harry let out a tired sigh and then began to explain, "A Horcrux is an object in which a person can conceal a part of their soul within---"

"That doesn't seem so bad!" Tonks interjected. Several 'shhs!' followed this.

"---The way it works is that you split your soul, and then you hide the part that you split into the object outside of your body. Then if any part of the body is attacked, destroyed; you cannot die because that part of your soul is still unharmed and undamaged."

"How do you split your soul?" Mrs. Weasly asked with sharp eyes.

"Well, splitting your soul is like a sin, it's not meant to be done. Your soul is to remain whole and inbound with your mind. But to split it, you do it by committing an act of evil, the highest level of darkness and evil."

"You mean by death?" Hermione jumped in cupping her chin in her hands.

"Exactly, you have to kill someone first, that rips the soul apart. The person who had committed murder could use that damage to his advantage. Then there's a spell to encase the split portion of the soul. I dunno the spell though, I'm not a killer" Harry continued.

"How many times can you split it?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

"Merlin, Kingsley, killing once is bad enough!" Dawlish said in a fearful voice.

"Hypothetically speaking" Kingsley amended.

"You can split your soul as many times as you want I suppose. Voldemort split his seven times. He wanted to become immortal." Harry told him.

"Alright, so far we know that either you or Voldemort has to die. We also know that he's split his soul into seven pieces correct?" Hermione asked in brusque tone.

"Correct, but so far two have been destroyed. The diary that enchanted Ginny during our Second Year and the ring that Marvolo used to wear and. Marvolo was the father of Voldemort's mother." Harry told the group.

"So we're looking for five more?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, we're looking for five more. Dumbledore had this theory that Voldemort used some object of the four founders of Hogwarts" Harry replied.

"Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin" McGongall chimed in.

"Right, and the fifth one Dumbledore reckoned is the serpent, Nagini."

"That's the one that bit you Dad!" Fred exclaimed.

Mr. Weasly gave a grim smile and nodded. Harry pushed forward "Dumbledore suspected that in the summer before Fourth Year, he used Nagini to kill an old man; Frank Bryce who was the caretaker of the Riddle mansion; he used his death to make Nagini a horcrux."

"Have you any idea of where a horcrux could be now Harry?" George finally spoke up.

"Yes, the locket of Salazar Slytherin. At the end of term last year, Dumbledore and I traveled to a cave and tried to destroy it, but it was a fake. It was the potion that he drank that made him weak, which made it all the easier for that arse to kill him" Harry said in a rather steely voice. Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew the locket that plagued him ever since Dumbledore's death. Not looking at anyone, he deftly threw the foul necklace onto the table.

Everybody leaned in and peered at it, except no one seemed to want to touch it. Maybe they were afraid that it would explode or something. Then Ginny grabbed it and held it up in the dim light.

"What's it history Harry?" Ginny asked watching it twirl around in the air.

"It belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and was passed down generation by generation. Marvolo, Voldemorts grandfather treasured it and gave it to his daughter Merope." He explained.

"Merope?" Ginny asked wrinkling her nose at the thought of having such a name.

"Voldemort's mother. But then she became pregnant and sold the locket for next to nothing at Borgin and Burkes. So Voldemort was right when he claimed that he was a descendent of Slytherin." He finished.

Ginny pried the heavy locket opened and exclaimed "There's a note!"

"Oh yeah, that proved that the locket was fake." He replied taking a seat next to her.

I "To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this

But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.

I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.

I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,

You will be mortal once more.

R.A.B. /I 

Ginny finished reading the note aloud.

"Whose R.A.B.?" George asked curiously.

"We dunno" Harry replied shrugging.

"So what's the plan Potter?" Mad Eye asked abruptly.

"Well, we need to start tracking down the horcruxes and finding more about Voldemort's past." Harry said.

"Right, then what?" Fred agreed.

"The what! Are you mad Fred, these horcruxes could be anywhere around the world! We need to establish teams of some sort." Harry replied.

"Oh.."

"Right then, I've sort of got this figured out. Hermione, I need you to document every bit of information on Voldemort that you can find. I'll talk to you explaining the memories. If Dumbledore was right about his memories being his weakness, then I can use that to my advantage."

Hermione nodded in acceptance. "Alright, since we already know what Salazar Slytherin's object is, we need to find the real locket and who R.A.B. is. I also know that we're looking for Helga Hufflepuff's teacup."

"Oh I remember that! You-Know-Who used a I teacup /I as a horcrux?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yeah, a teacup. But we also need to know what objects he used for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"I'll go back to Hogwarts and bring some of the old record books here, come to think of it Madame Prince should know a great deal about what books will be helpful"

"Great. I guess that's it for now. Meeting adjourned."

Scrapings of chairs and immediate chatter started up and Ginny gave the locket back to Harry.

"Harry, are you still going to Godric's Hollow?" She asked him.

"Yeah, err, why?"

"Because you can start talking to people over there, after all, that's where everything began."

"True, but how's that going to really help?"

"We need to collect more memories right?"

"Right"

"So you need to find people who have had some sort of connection with Voldemort, muggles, witches and wizards alike"

It suddenly dawned on Harry on what Ginny was getting at. He need to search more of school records.

"I think you ought to start at the Riddle House." Ginny told him quietly.

"In Hangleton?" Harry asked startled.

"No! The original one, with Merope and everything"

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Harry asked frustrated.

"I'm trying to say is that you need to retrace every step or memory of Voldemort all the way up till now. It's within that time where you'll find the unexpected." Ginny told him in a solemn voice.

It was getting rather late now and people were beginning to leave. They were quiet though tiptoeing past a sleeping Mrs. Black's portrait and breathed a sigh of relief at being out of such a creepy house.

"Well, that went well overall?" Fred said to nobody in particular.

"Dandy, just peachy" George agreed looking up at the inky sky.

"Cut it out you gits, this is serious stuff" Ron said annoyed.

"Whatever little bro, right, me and George best be off, bye" Fred said before appearating. George followed in suit with a sharp crack.

"Might as well go home too, I'll spend the night in my old room" Ginny said shivering slightly. Harry noticed this and threw his arms around her leaning his chin on her shoulders.

"Watch it Harry," Ron warned.

"Shut up Ron" Hermione said shaking her head. Ron muttered something under his breath and Ginny chuckled.

"Right then, shall we go?" Harry asked. They nodded and with loud cracks, they disappeared as well.

Harry and Ginny spent some time alone in the dark enjoying each other's company, while Hermione was writing a letter to her parents and Ron was playing chess against his Dad. Mrs. Weasly had retired to bed early saying that her head was spinning from all the new information.

"Harry," Ginny whispered as he was pressing soft kisses on her neck.

"What?" He murmured burying his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"It's getting really late, now I need to get some sleep."

"Sleep later"

"No silly! I'm tired enough, please let me get sleep"

"Alright, fine, you win"

He let go and Ginny stood up straightening her blouse and raking her fingers through her hair. Harry sighed and gave her a kiss and bade her good night.

"Serves him right too" Ginny said to herself with a smile.

Ginny lay tossing and turning in her old bed with all this information running through her mind. Horcruxes, lockets, teacups; oh my! And those damned intials kept bugging her. R.A.B, R.A.B, R.A.B. Then with great excitement, Ginny sat up straight in her bed. She knew what R.A.B stood for!

Without a minute to lose, Ginny jumped out of her bed, threw open the door and dashed into Ron and Harry's room.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" She shook him excitedly.

"Huh? What's the matter? Ginny, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked sleepily.

"I know who R.A.B is!" Ginny told him with shining eyes.

"What!" Harry asked sitting up shoving on his glasses.

"I know who he is!"

"Who is?"

"R.A.B!"

"Who is he?"

"Regulus Arturus Black!"


End file.
